Posesión
by Vaslav
Summary: Kurama está enamorado de Hiei. Pero Yomi desea a Kurama y hará lo que sea para poseerle LEMON Autora: Jane Fa Ker TERMINADO¡¡¡
1. Yomi

Hola a todos¡¡ Aquí estoy otra vez, con la traducción de un fic de múltiples e interminables capítulos ^_^ Bien, empiezo con las advertencias de siempre:  
  
YO NO SOY LA AUTORA DE ESTE FIC, TAN SÓLO LO TRADUZCO. TAMPOCO SOY LA RESPONSABLE DEL VOCABULARIO QUE APAREZCA EN ÉL, ME LIMITO A TRADUCIRLO TAL Y COMO APARECÍA EN EL ORIGINAL.  
  
DEBO ADVERTIR QUE ESTE FIC ES LEMON. SI ALGUIEN NO GUSTA DE ESTE GÉNERO, TODAVÍA ESTÁ A TIEMPO DE VOLVER ATRÁS ^^  
  
No os entretengo más. Espero que os guste tanto como a mí.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
POSESIÓN (Possession)  
  
Autora: Jane Fa Ker (youji@weibkreuz.com)  
  
CAPÍTULO 1 : Yomi  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No sabía cuál era la causa. Cada vez que regresaba al Makai tenía la misma sensación. La sensación de que, de alguna manera, había sido excluido, de que aquel mundo le rechazaba. Incluso en su forma de youko, cuando liberaba sus instintos de zorro para dejar vía libre a sus deseos y acciones, se sentía tan. . . fuera de lugar. Era como si ningún vínculo uniera ya a Kurama con el Mundo Infernal.  
  
El caso es que no había nada en particular referente al Makai que justificara aquella sensación. Kurama, el hermoso youko, humano y demonio en el mismo ser, era, con diferencia, una de las criaturas más deseadas del Mundo Infernal. Yomi, el youkai de las seis orejas para el que una vez Kurama trabajó, le había hecho una oferta muy atractiva, a la que Kurama respondió que tendría que pensárselo. Así que, dejando pasar los días, ocioso en el castillo de Yomi y sin ninguna prisa por que el verano del Ningenkai terminase, Kurama intentaba averiguar que era lo que le impedía disfrutar de su estancia en el Makai.  
  
En realidad, no había nada a su alrededor que le desagradara. Los youkais que le habían conocido aún le temían, por supuesto. Un año desde el Gran Torneo del Mundo Infernal era mucho tiempo en el Ningenkai, pero no demasiado allí. Además, mientras que muchos temían al hermoso y despiadado youko que una vez se dedicó a robar sin ningún remordimiento, en aquellas noches salvajes, muchos más eran los que se enamoraban (enloquecían de deseo, en realidad) de aquel joven humano de delicada apariencia y sorprendentemente sociable en el que se había reencarnado. Especialmente las mujeres. Aparecían de cualquier lado y no dejaban de pulular a su alrededor cada vez que se aventuraba más allá de los confines del castillo de Yomi. El mismo Yomi era extremadamente atento con él y nunca desistía en su empeño de hacer entender a Kurama que su oferta, sus dos ofertas, seguían en pie.  
  
Pero Kurama no podía ahuyentar aquel sentimiento de desarraigo. Y era particularmente molesto cuando se encontraba con Hiei. "Ah, Hiei" El demonio de fuego había llegado a significar tanto para él, y Kurama no se había dado cuenta de hacia dónde se dirigían sus sentimientos. No hasta que Hiei decidió separarse de él para quedarse en el Makai con Mukuro.  
  
Suspiró débilmente y se dejó caer sobre la cama de su habitación. ¿Era esa la razón, no lo era? ¿Que Hiei hubiera decidido quedarse en el Makai? ¿Qué Hiei hubiera decidido NO continuar a su lado? El kitsune no sabía POR QUÉ tenía que preocuparse por eso. De todos modos, siempre que Hiei le había ido a visitar al Ningenkai era porque quería algo. ¿Qué diferencia habría si ahora quería quedarse allí, en el Mundo Infernal. . . con los youkais. . . con Mukuro?  
  
No estaba celoso. Ni siquiera tenía derecho a estar celoso. Si Mukuro estaba enamorada de Hiei. . . bueno, eso no era asunto suyo. Hiei tenía su propia vida. Kurama no iba a entrometerse sólo porque quisiera al demonio de fuego para él.  
  
Oyó el leve chirrido de la puerta al abrirse y levantó la cabeza para ver que era Yomi quien entraba, absorto en sus pensamientos.  
  
- ¿Sí? ¿Qué quieres?  
  
El youkai sonrió tiernamente al kitsune. Kurama ya conocía AQUELLA sonrisa. Su significado se aproximaba a lo que él mismo había intentado que Hiei comprendiera durante todo el Torneo, cuando Kurama se dio cuenta, por primera vez, de que estaba enamorado del pequeño koorime.  
  
- Pagaría por saber en qué estás pensando, Kurama. Llevas días paseando por el palacio como un alma en pena, ni siquiera me has propuesto todavía que luchemos TÚ Y YO - La tierna sonrisa de Yomi no desapareció mientras se aproximaba al joven youko - ¿Te ocurre algo?  
  
El zorro se volvió, un lánguido movimiento que subrayó la belleza inmaculada de su esbelto cuerpo, esplendorosamente derramada sobre la blancura de las sábanas. Su melena rojiza se desplegó sobre la almohada cuando le dio la espalda a la sonrisa de Yomi. No podía mirarle sin pensar que el youkai de las seis orejas tenía un propósito muy concreto al hospedarle bajo su techo. La sonrisa de Yomi se volvió pícara, casi sugerente.  
  
- No estoy interesado - Murmuró el zorro, agitado, evitando aquella expresión hambrienta en la cara de su anfitrión.  
  
Yomi se limitó a sonreír. Kurama era cada vez menos arisco en sus negativas. Eso debía de ser un progreso.  
  
- ¿Qué he dicho? - Respondió inocentemente.  
  
La sonrisa juguetona volvió a aparecer en su cara, mientras se sentaba en la cama junto al zorro, enredando los dedos en la sedosa cabellera color carmesí. Pudo sentir como el pelirrojo se ponía en tensión ante aquel leve contacto. Pero aún así, Kurama no se apartó. Se quedó allí tumbado, con la mejilla sobre la almohada, aspirando el suave aroma de las sábanas, los ojos medio cerrados, mirando a la nada.  
  
Otro suspiro escapó de los labios del zorro, sus dedos se contrajeron en un puño, una expresión de angustia ensombreció su hermoso rostro.  
  
- Yomi. . .  
  
El pálido youkai de las múltiples orejas sintió que algo se agitaba dentro de él. La voz del kitsune era como una dulce caricia para sus oídos. Aunque esa no fuera en absoluto la intención de Kurama.  
  
- ¿Sí?  
  
Kurama permaneció unos instantes en silencio, antes de continuar, con una voz triste y casi imperceptible.  
  
- ¿Hay algo en mí que no te guste?  
  
El otro youkai casi se echó a reír. Sus manos se permitieron otro avance, para jugar con uno de los brillantes mechones de su cabello. Kurama parecía sentirse tan solo. . . ¿Podía significar algo? Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa, riendo entre dientes ante el hecho de que el hermoso Kurama le estaba permitiendo acercarse.  
  
- Bueno. . . a parte del hecho de que sigues dándome calabazas. . .  
  
Sus palabras tuvieron un efecto inmediato. Kurama pareció despertarse de golpe de su letargo para escapar de sus caricias. Yomi se rió abiertamente.  
  
- No tiene gracia.  
  
- No, en absoluto.  
  
Movió la mano en el aire, buscando otra vez al zorro, pero éste se había puesto fuera de su alcance. La bajó y buscó al youko con el resto de sus sentidos, famosos por su agudeza. El ki de Kurama parecía haberse vuelto loco, como un salvaje torbellino de colores cuya fuente Yomi no podía adivinar. Conocía a Kurama desde hacía siglos, pero nunca había percibido tal reacción de pánico en el normalmente frío y calculador zorro.  
  
- Kurama, ¿qué te pasa?  
  
Oyó otro suspiro. Kurama encogió las piernas contra su pecho y apoyó la barbilla en sus rodillas. Parecía un niño desamparado.  
  
- No lo sé. Es como si. . . - El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, abatido. De nuevo sus pensamientos le llevaron junto a Hiei - Es como si todo lo que conozco y aprecio en el Makai me rechazara.  
  
La divertida sonrisa de Yomi seguía ahí.  
  
- Yo no te rechazo. ¿Significa eso que no me aprecias?  
  
- Cállate - Murmuró el zorro con desprecio. Empezaba a perder la paciencia con aquel youkai que pretendía incitarle con promesas silenciosas. Podía sentir, procedente de otro ser, aquella ansiedad que ya era familiar para él. La ansiedad del deseo. Él deseaba a Hiei, quería a Hiei. Pero el demonio de fuego nunca. . . y Kurama estaba seguro de ello. . . nunca tomaría en serio sus sentimientos. ¿Era tan siquiera capaz de amar? Kurama no estaba seguro de ello.  
  
- Yomi, ¿tú crees que Hiei quiere a Mukuro?  
  
"Vaya, así que se trata de eso."  
  
- ¿Eso crees? ¿Y desdeñar un tesoro como tú? ¿Crees que quiere a Mukuro lo suficiente como para abandonarte a ti, la joya de los tres mundos?  
  
Kurama resopló.  
  
- No te burles de mí - Pero las palabras de Yomi habían hurgado en la herida. El zorro se mordía desesperado el labio inferior, su ki enroscándose a su alrededor como si de una coraza protectora se tratase.  
  
- Kurama, ¿qué crees que significa liberar a alguien de miles de años de esclavitud, luchar con ella sabiendo que perderá, y entonces, dejarse curar por ella?  
  
El kitsune no estaba seguro. No hacía mucho tiempo, cierto demonio de fuego, de mal carácter y cabello encrespado, había salido malherido de una pelea con Yatsude y había permitido que Kurama le curase. . . Y ellos dos habían luchado. Una vez. . .  
  
Yomi situó su pálido rostro frente a los ojos verdes del zorro. Aquellos grandes y luminosos ojos, ahora llenos de lágrimas.  
  
- Ne, Kurama. . . eres demasiado vulnerable, sus espinas te hacen demasiado daño. Él es un poco como tu Rose Whip, ¿verdad? A Mukuro le permite dirigirle mediante el extremo, suave e inofensivo, mientras las espinas se clavan en tu piel. ¿No lo habías pensado?  
  
Yomi titubeó un instante ante la explosión del ki de Kurama. . . hasta que desapareció, dejando sólo un eco del sollozo ahogado que se escapó de aquellos labios deliciosos.  
  
Bien, aquello daría que pensar al estúpido zorrito cabezota.  
  
***//~~~  
  
Mukuro tampoco había dado ninguna orden aquel día. Los habitantes de su fortaleza estaban al borde del colapso debido a que su señora se había encerrado en sus aposentos sin mostrar intención alguna de iniciar un ataque contra nadie. Hiei no creía que se debiera a ninguna razón en especial, sólo que, en el año que llevaba al servicio de aquella mujer, Mukuro no había necesitado "meditar" durante tanto tiempo sobre nada.  
  
Los otros youkais a su servicio estaban que se subían por las paredes. Shigure no paraba de pasearse de un lado a otro como un animal enjaulado. Otros habían decidido pelear entre ellos antes de morirse de aburrimiento.  
  
Hiei pasaba de todos.  
  
Hubiera sido una pérdida de tiempo ni siquiera considerar una pelea con aquellos individuos. Podría acabar con todos ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Además, Mukuro tendría que salir. . . tarde o temprano.  
  
Sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana de su habitación, desenvainó la espada. Pensó momentáneamente en volver a limpiarla. Con la actitud que arrastraba Mukuro últimamente, no había nada más que hacer que limpiar su espada. Hiei había intentado retar al youkai más fuerte de la fortaleza a una pelea, pero ni siquiera había empezado a sudar cuando le atravesó la garganta con el frío metal. Ni siquiera necesitó utilizar su ki.  
  
Se preguntó qué estarían haciendo sus compañeros de equipo, el Urameshi-tantei. Esos sí que eran BUENOS adversarios. Yusuke sí que le obligaría a usar el Kokuryuuha. Y cuando aquel ningen se mostraba en su forma demoníaca. . . esa sí que sería una lucha a muerte, y Hiei hubiera disfrutado cada segundo de aquella locura.  
  
Del otro ningen, débil y estúpido, Kuwabara, de ese no quería saber nada. Aquel imbécil se pasaba la vida rondando a su hermana, como una pestilencia que no desapareciera nunca. Pero suponía que, si le tocaba ni que fuera un pelo a aquel idiota, cualquier tipo de afecto que Yukina sintiera por él, desaparecería. Y Hiei jamás haría nada que entristeciera a su hermana.  
  
Sus pensamientos le llevaron hasta Kurama. El pelirrojo fue una vez su socio y compañero de correrías. Era una lástima que Kurama se hubiera vuelto tan blando. Aquel absurdo afecto que les había cogido a los humanos era algo que Hiei no podía comprender. Kurama, pensó, era demasiado compasivo, demasiado educado, demasiado. . . cariñoso, se podría decir, para luchar con él. Seguramente aquel estúpido zorro se quedaría plantado delante de Hiei mientras le atacaba, mirándole con cara de idiota, hasta encontrarse con su puño en plena cara. Tal vez entonces mostrara su ki pero, al verle sangrando por la nariz o con un moratón en el pómulo, a Hiei ya se le habrían pasado las ganas de luchar. Lo más probable era que lo dejara estar y tuviera que dedicarse a curar al estúpido kitsune. ¡Y aquellos malditos trajes! No quería ni pensar en la absurda parafernalia de trapos innecesarios con los que Kurama se envolvía, tanto si iba a pelear como si no. Mientras que, como youko, la apariencia del zorro no presentaba complicación ninguna. Con aquella especie de. . . cortina con la que se tapaba. De cualquier modo, Youko Kurama representaba la esencia de la perfección (aunque, por descontado, Hiei no lo admitiría nunca, ni ante sí mismo) y en cuanto al ningen Suuichi. . . ¡Oh! Ni siquiera sabía por qué razón pensaba en él.  
  
La imagen de Kurama curándole A ÉL apareció de golpe en su mente. Le resultaba muy incómodo aquel sentimiento de gratitud que nunca había sentido hacia nadie excepto el zorro. Al fin y al cabo, Kurama había cuidado de él muchas veces: después de que le patearan el culo por meterse en peleas cada dos por tres, cuando utilizó por primera vez el Kokuryuuha, Kurama cuidándole a pesar de sus propias heridas. . . Supuso que de ahí provenía el extraño vínculo que le unía al zorro. Era tan. . . enervante, el considerarse en deuda con otro ser. No le gustaba en absoluto esa sensación. Probablemente, Kurama hubiera dicho que olvidara lo de la deuda, que no tenía importancia. No esperaba nada de Hiei.  
  
Era desconcertante, especialmente para alguien tan xenofóbico como un koorime. El pequeño youkai no era capaz de poner orden en la confusión de sus sentimientos, sobre todo en lo referente al kitsune. Por supuesto, Kurama era su amigo, aunque no había tortura en los tres mundos capaz de hacer que lo admitiera en voz alta. Pero había algo más. Algo que el youko había intentado decirle antes de que se separaran. Algo que había estado rondando por su cabeza todo aquel tiempo. Y él, terco como era, lo había ignorado hasta que su inquietud hubo crecido tanto que ya no podía controlarla.  
  
Simplemente, tenía que hablar con Kurama.  
  
***//~~~  
  
Una llamarada de ki hizo que las enormes puertas de los aposentos privados de Yomi explotaran y quedaran hechas astillas cuando el furibundo monarca youkai entró a grandes zancadas, para dejarse caer en el gran sillón victoriano. ¡RECHAZADO! ¡Otra vez! ¡Por aquel estúpido kitsune! Con un movimiento de la mano, otra ráfaga de ki redujo la lámpara de la mesita de noche a cenizas y una nubecilla de humo negro.  
  
"¡Rechazado!" La sola palabra hacía que le hirviera la sangre al recordar como, después de que el zorro rompiera a llorar, él había seguido insistiendo, le había ofrecido un hombro sobre el que llorar, para consolarle, para hablar. . . y él le había dicho que se fuera ¡Que los dioses maldijeran al jodido kitsune! ¡Cómo se atrevía a desdeñarle! ¡Él era uno de los grandes señores del Makai! ¡El zorro debería estar suplicando que se fijara en él, no al revés! Kurama no sabía lo que se perdía dándole la espalda. La oportunidad de convertirse en una de las criaturas más poderosas del Makai, la oportunidad de compartir el lecho con alguien que ya era inmensamente poderoso, la oportunidad de olvidar al enano aquel al que tanto deseaba.  
  
Otro juramento salió de la garganta del youkai. ¡Maldito Kurama! "¡Maldito sea!" ¿Qué había en aquel youko medio humano que le volvía loco? Nunca se había sentido así en los dieciocho años en los que Kurama había desaparecido de su vida. Youko Kurama había sido el mayor canalla que jamás había conocido, el culpable de que ahora el deseo le devorara. Tal vez fuera por aquella piel suave y aterciopelada, tan cálida, que invitaba a que la acariciaran. . . al menos las veces que Kurama se dejaba acariciar.  
  
Renegó otra vez. Podía volver a sentir el tacto del sedoso cabello entre sus dedos. Y Kurama se lo había permitido. . . ¡Dios, que sensación! El recuerdo hizo que un intenso escalofrío le recorriera la espalda.  
  
"¡Maldita sea Kurama! ¿Por qué tenías que enamorarte de ese demonio de fuego hijo de perra, indigno tan siquiera de. . .?"  
  
Una idea fantástica irrumpió en medio de su enfado. HIEI. Aquel al que el kitsune adoraba, aquel por el que Kurama entregaría su propia alma, la raíz de la cuestión.  
  
La ira de Yomi se fundió en algo calmado y siniestro, pero no menos intenso. Se permitió una sonrisa.  
  
El youko sería SUYO después de todo.  
  
***//~~~  
  
No había rastro de la cálida presencia de Kurama en la habitación. La cama estaba hecha y, por lo visto, hacía unos cuantos días que nadie dormía en ella. El diminuto intruso se deslizó con cuidado dentro del dormitorio, buscando algún resto del ki del youko por cualquier rincón. Nada.  
  
Resopló, contrariado. Trató de encontrar alguna señal del zorro, alguna pista de su paradero. Muy bien, pues si Kurama había decidido ir al Makai sin decirle nada, a ver quién iba a vigilar su colita de zorro. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que su cuerpo de ningen sufriera algún "percance".  
  
"¡Oh, vamos! Sabes que Kurama no es tan débil."  
  
Frunció el ceño. Otra vez discutía consigo mismo. ¿A qué venía? Ah, sí. . .  
  
La verdad era que admiraba a su amigo por ser el plácido, sereno, testarudo, exasperante y asquerosamente responsable ningen que era. Y, por alguna razón, Hiei no quería imaginarse a aquel chico, esbelto y delicado, sólo en el Makai, sin él para protegerle.  
  
"Baka, está claro que Kurama puede cuidarse solo. En su vida de youko ha vivido, por lo menos, varios siglos más que yo."  
  
Finalmente decidió que no encontraría nada en la morada ningen del zorro. Así que, con un leve movimiento de aire y una mancha negra borrosa, el demonio de fuego desapareció, dejando tan sólo un imperceptible rastro de su ki.  
  
***//~~~  
  
Aquella noche tardaría en cerrar, como le había pasado noche tras noche desde que empezó el verano. Casi deseaba que sucediera algo, algún crimen muy grave en el Reikai que obligara a Koenma a reunir de nuevo al Urameshi-tantei y nombrarle de nuevo detective. Pero tenía que quedarse allí, aguantando el pegajoso calor del verano.  
  
Yusuke descargó el mal humor sobre la fregona, mientras acababa de limpiar el restaurante. Los padres de Keiko tenían una cena fuera de la ciudad aquella noche y ella había tenido que ir con ellos. Eso significaba que tendría que cerrar, limpiar y hacer la caja él solo. Se le escapó un suspiro de frustración. Definitivamente, no era así como había pensado pasar las vacaciones. Y eso le hacía desear con más fervor que apareciera Botan para traerle nuevas órdenes de parte del príncipe del Mundo Espiritual.  
  
Una silueta se dibujo en la puerta, seguida del sonido de unas botas, repiqueteando sobre el mármol del suelo.  
  
- Está cerrado - Murmuró sin levantar la vista.  
  
Un despectivo "Hn" le respondió.  
  
Yusuke levantó la cabeza de un respingo del libro de cuentas que estaba revisando. De pie, inmóvil junto a una mesa, como si fuera un pequeño maniquí, Hiei mantenía sus ojos clavados en él. Aquella legendaria máscara amenazadora que, por otro lado, no había perdido sus rasgos infantiles. Una sonrisa forzada cruzó la cara de Yusuke. ¿Podría ser que el enano borde hiciera de mensajero otra vez?  
  
- Ho-hola Hiei - Saludo, algo cortado por la sorpresa, saliendo de detrás del mostrador para recibir al demonio de fuego. No había visto al jaganshi desde que los miembros del equipo tomaron caminos separados hacía casi un año. No le hacía especial ilusión ver a aquel miembro del equipo precisamente, pero si la presencia de Hiei significaba que al fin podría librarse de la rutina de su trabajo de verano, estaría encantado de hablar con él.  
  
El diminuto youkai le ignoró. Yusuke se encogió de hombros. Había olvidado que saludar amablemente a alguien con la mala leche perpetua de Hiei era tan productivo como comer papel.  
  
- Bueno, ¿querías algo?  
  
Hiei volvió a mirarle fijamente, como si Yusuke fuera el único responsable de la contrariedad que le retenía en el Mundo Humano.  
  
- ¿Dónde está Kurama?  
  
La pregunta le pilló por sorpresa. De todos los del equipo, el zorro era el que tenía la relación más estrecha con Hiei. "De hecho" - pensó Yusuke - "tal y como se comportaban antes de que acabar el Torneo, parecía que se fueran a casar o algo así." Y ahora, ahí estaba Hiei, en el Ningenkai, plantado frente a él exigiendo saber a dónde había ido su mejor amigo, como si él fuera el dueño de Kurama o ves a saber el qué. Tragó saliva. Bueno. . . tal vez sí que era el dueño de Kurama, de algún modo. . . pero con aquellos dos, que jamás soltaban prenda sobre nada, supuso que nunca lo sabría.  
  
- Pues no sé - Murmuró, y volvió a encogerse de hombros - Probablemente en el Makai, con Yomi. Tengo entendido que pasa allí la mayoría de fines de semana. Supongo que en verano hará lo mismo.  
  
El nombre del anfitrión de Kurama hizo brotar un siniestro siseo de los labios del koorime. Yusuke se preguntó si había hecho bien diciéndole la verdad. Si su teoría sobre Hiei y Kurama era correcta, sería muy posible que el canijo girara sobre sus talones y se fuera derecho al palacio de Yomi, dispuesto a meterle un Kokuryuuha por. . . y eso daría lugar a otra larga serie de conflictos entre Yomi y Mukuro, hasta que organizaran otro torneo a gran escala para resolver su pequeña disputa. Bueno. . . otro torneo no tenía por qué ser necesariamente malo.  
  
- Si aún así quieres verle, será mejor que antes les hagas saber que vas a pasarte por allí. No creo que les haga gracia que les pilles por sorpresa. He oído decir que Yomi es un anfitrión muy. . . er, vigoroso.  
  
Una expresión de confusión sustituyó la sombra amenazadora del rostro del jaganshi.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
Yusuke rió y sacudió la cabeza. Por lo visto Hiei era mucho más inocente (al menos en lo que al sexo se refiere) de lo que había imaginado.  
  
- Olvídalo - Hizo un gran esfuerzo para aguantarse la risa, algo difícil de conseguir porque Hiei parecía cada vez más perdido, mirándole con la rabia que normalmente reservaba para Kuwabara. Al koorime no le gustaba ni un pelo que se rieran de él.  
  
- Hn - Bufó, y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.  
  
- ¡Saluda a Kurama de mi parte! - Gritó a la mancha negra que desapareció a través de la ventana del restaurante. Después tuvo que resignarse a volver a sus libros de cuentas.  
  
***//~~~  
  
Hiei estaba completamente absorto en sus pensamientos cuando cruzó el portal para regresar al Makai. Lo que le había dicho Yusuke no podía ser verdad. No podía ser. ¡No, Yomi no! Yomi con aquel estúpido kitsune. . . Sintió un vacío en el estómago al recordar la conversación que había tenido con Mukuro unos días antes.  
  
***  
  
- Es que tú no comprendes a Yomi, Hiei. A él. . . le gusta Kurama.  
  
- ¿Le gusta Kurama? Pues, ¿a qué está esperando ese zorro estúpido?  
  
Mukuro sonrió para sí. Tan inocente. . .  
  
- Bueno, tal vez a Kurama no le guste Yomi, ¿ne?  
  
A lo que Hiei respondió con desprecio.  
  
- Claro ¿A quién va a gustarle un ogro con seis orejas?  
  
***  
Y ahora Kurama estaba con Yomi en su castillo. Por propia voluntad. ¿Significaba eso que le gustaba Yomi?  
  
Ni siquiera notaba el suelo bajo sus pies cuando entró en la fortaleza y las puertas se cerraron tras él.  
  
- ¿Kurama quiere a Yomi, Mukuro?  
  
La voz que respondió le pareció que sonaba muy grave, profunda. El sonido del viento en lo más recio de una tormenta. Igual de violento, igual de siniestro.  
  
- Ssssi. . .  
  
Sintió una ráfaga de ki alcanzarle en plena cara. Y él completamente expuesto, indefenso. Después, todo fue oscuridad.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Qué os ha parecido? Os habéis quedado con la intriga de saber qué hará el perverso Yomi? Pues bien, la respuesta en el próximo capítulo, y os avanzo que es algo realmente perverso. . . 


	2. Sígueme

El youko refunfuñó medio en sueños y le dio un manotazo a la mano que le sacudía el hombro. Todavía no era hora de levantarse.  
  
- Kaasan, ni siquiera ha amanecido. . .  
  
A mucha distancia, oyó una risilla contenida de quien quiera que fuese que intentaba despertarle. Un aliento cálido le rozó la mejilla y unos gélidos dedos se introdujeron en su pelo. ¿Hiei?  
  
- Kurama. . .  
  
Se revolvió, algo más despierto. Sonaba como si Hiei necesitara ir al baño urgentemente. Se dio la vuelta, decidido a ignorar al koorime. Hiei sabía perfectamente que el lavabo estaba al final del pasillo, justo al lado de la habitación de kaasan. Ya estaba harto de tener que acompañarle cada vez.  
  
La voz le llamó por tercera vez. Kurama estaba a punto de decirle a Hiei que se espabilara él solo, pero se quedó paralizado, los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y ya completamente despierto. El ki de Yomi le envolvió en un abrazo que ya conocía y detestaba. ¡Ahora en plena noche! Por todos los. . . ¡¿Qué cojones estaba haciendo Yomi en su habitación?!  
  
- ¡Lárgate! Ya te dije que no estoy interesado.  
  
- Oh, pero lo estarás - Yomi parecía estar divirtiéndose de lo lindo.  
  
Kurama pensó qué sería mejor, si cruzarle la cara a Yomi de un puñetazo o hacer crecer unas cuantas plantas para atarle y torturarle hasta que prometiera llamar a la puerta la próxima vez que quisiera entrar en su habitación. En vez de eso, se decantó por una tercera opción, aunque no era la que más le apetecía: escucharle.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
El youkai de las numerosas orejas se limitó a dedicarle una enigmática sonrisa y a hacerle una señal para que le siguiera. Con un suspiro de exasperación, Kurama se levantó de la cama y cogió una de las mantas para tapar su cuerpo medio desnudo, antes de seguir a Yomi.  
  
Su anfitrión le condujo a través de oscuros pasadizos, corredores sólo parcialmente iluminados que nadie parecía haber cruzado en varios siglos. El pasillo torció a la derecha y les llevó hasta un pequeño y desvencijado montacargas, al que Yomi le indicó que subiera. Los engranajes chirriaron mientras bajaban a la planta que Yomi había marcado. La planta quince. Quince pisos bajo tierra. Kurama sabía que Yomi encerraba a sus prisioneros en aquel área del castillo. Se preguntó con que clase de ocurrencia perversa pretendía impresionarle. La última vez que el monarca le había llevado hasta allí abajo fue para mostrarle, cautivo, al youkai que Kurama había enviado para matarle, un siglo atrás.  
  
Yomi era extremadamente cruel con sus prisioneros. El último que Kurama vio fue torturado hasta un punto que ni siquiera había sido capaz de imaginar hasta que lo vio con sus propios ojos.  
  
- ¿Y qué es exactamente esa sorpresa?  
  
- Si te lo dijera, ya no sería una sorpresa.  
  
Kurama le sonrió, entre divertido y escéptico.  
  
-¿Y me va a gustar la sorpresa?  
  
- Oh, darías tu alma por poseerla, koibito - Respondió Yomi, ahogando una risilla.  
  
Kurama se estremeció. El que Yomi le llamara eso. . . era repugnante, sin duda, pero además. . . había sonado como una sentencia de muerte.  
  
Le inquietaba pensar qué podría ser el maldito regalo de Yomi y, al mismo tiempo, se dio cuenta de que estaba impaciente por verlo. Ah, Yomi había conseguido despertar su expectación.  
  
Se detuvieron ante la última celda del largo y oscuro corredor. Kurama vaciló un instante antes de acercarse. Los candados y cerraduras de aquella puerta eran tan pesados, tan opresivos. Ni que Yomi tuviera un dios encerrado ahí dentro. No lo tenía, ¿verdad?  
  
El youkai se giró y le sonrió mientras introducía la llave en la cerradura.  
  
- Ahora, Kurama, quiero que me prometas que te comportarás cuando te enseñe mi regalo.  
  
El zorro tan solo se rió. Comprendió que Yomi temía que adoptara su forma de youko. La sorpresa debía de ser algún enemigo que Kurama tuvo en el pasado. Yomi debía haberlo mandado buscar y encarcelar para ofrecerle el "placer" de arrancarle el corazón con sus propias manos. Incluso podría tratarse del cazador que casi mató a Youko Kurama. Las posibilidades eran infinitas. . .  
  
Un momento. ¿Por qué haría Yomi una cosa así? ¿Y en plena noche? ¿Y aquellas medidas de seguridad? Kurama no recordaba haber luchado nunca con alguien tan peligroso. Los únicos a los que conocía y que fueran tan poderosos eran. . . Yusuke y Mukuro. Al menos, ese era su nivel de fuerza la última vez que Kurama los vio, y no hacía mucho de eso. Además, ¿por qué iba él a querer matar a un viejo enemigo, para empezar? Había dejado atrás cualquier resentimiento o rencor procedente de su antigua vida. Estaba seguro de que Yomi lo sabía.  
  
Se mordió el labio inferior, para evitar que temblara a causa de la inquietud, y se encogió de hombros.  
  
- Aún no puedo prometerte nada.  
  
Yomi suspiró con resignación.  
  
- Muy bien, pero. . . Pase lo que pase, deberías dejar que yo me ocupe. Tu regalo. . . muerde.  
  
Kurama se arropó más con la manta, sintiendo la sangre bombear en su sien cuando Yomi abrió por fin la puerta.  
  
***//~~~  
  
Lo primero que Hiei notó al despertarse fue una molesta punzada de dolor en el cuello, causada por los músculos agarrotados. Su visión se negaba a aclararse, aunque se esforzaba por enfocar en algún punto en concreto para descubrir dónde se encontraba. Estaba en un lugar muy oscuro y muy húmedo. Eso seguro. Intentó moverse, pero descubrió que tenía las manos atadas, de que estaba encadenado a aquella pared mohosa. Muy bien, eso podría remediarlo fácilmente.  
  
Cerró los ojos y trató de reunir una porción de su ki para fundir el metal que le apresaba. Se detuvo. No había pasado nada. Era como si su youki, aquello que le marcaba como demonio, estuviera siendo absorbido justo desde el centro de su pecho, dejando el cuerpo seco, flácido y sin energía.  
  
Por un instante, el pánico se apoderó de él. Se retorció y luchó contra sus ataduras. Entonces se dio cuenta de que eran precisamente las cadenas que le sujetaban las muñecas, los tobillos y el resto de su cuerpo, lo que absorbía su ki. Claro, de cualquier otro modo, era impensable que unas cadenas le inmovilizaran y le impidieran salir de aquella apestosa prisión. Por lo visto, quienquiera que fuese el que le había capturado, se había tomado muchas molestias para que no escapara, colocándole aquella especie de sanguijuelas.  
  
"Maldita sea", renegó para sí, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza para intentar otra lucha desesperada contra sus ataduras, que tan sólo sirvió para que las cadenas, que parecían tener vida propia, le sujetaran más estrechamente contra la pared. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido como para dejarse atrapar? ¿En qué coño estaba pensando para meterse en semejante lío?. . . Kurama. . . Estaba buscando a Kurama. . . Sí, había ido al Mundo Humano, pensando que encontraría al estúpido zorro en su morada ningen. Kurama no estaba, y no había ningún rastro de su paradero en la habitación, ni siquiera una pizca de su ki para que él pudiera seguirlo. El zorro llevaba fuera muchos días. Y entonces. . . sí, había ido a ver a Yusuke, para que le dijera dónde había ido Kurama. Aquel imbécil no le había dicho nada en concreto, sólo que Kurama había estado pasando los fines de semana y las vacaciones en el Makai. . . con Yomi. . . ¡Yomi! ¡Mierda!  
  
Se había dejado capturar por. . . por aquel ogro de seis orejas. ¡Ja! Y Yomi era incluso mejor que Mukuro custodiando a sus prisioneros. Se preguntó que querría el ogro de él.  
  
El sonido de una llave girando dentro de la cerradura oxidada sacó a Hiei de sus pensamientos. Su fino oído distinguió rápidamente dos voces, charlando despreocupadamente; se podría decir, incluso, que estaban bromeando. Estaban en la entrada de la celda. Una era profunda, ronca, indiscutiblemente masculina. "Yomi" Hiei se puso en tensión, preso de una rabia incontenible. Tan pronto como saliera de aquella celda iba a acabar con aquel asqueroso ogro. Sí, podría pasárselo en grande durante unas cuantas horas torturándole con el Dragón Negro.  
  
Se rió de sí mismo triste y calladamente, a su pesar.  
  
- Aún no puedo prometerte nada.  
  
La otra voz era melosa, aterciopelada, cristalina. Tan suave en su cadencia como la caricia de una brisa nocturna en su mejilla. Hiei intentaba ubicar la sensación que le producía en su desorientada memoria. Aquella dulce voz de contralto. . . grandes ojos verdes y una sedosa melena rojiza, podía verle con los ojos de su mente. . .  
  
Y entonces. . .  
  
- ¡Hiei!  
  
***//~~~  
  
La puerta chirrió sobre sus goznes y se abrió.  
  
Kurama se asomó a la sombría estancia, lleno de una inquietante sensación de angustia que le encogía el estómago y, al mismo tiempo, de una morbosa impaciencia por saber qué era lo que Yomi quería que viese.  
  
Había muy poca luz en el interior de la mazmorra, sólo la que entraba desde el pasillo. Un vago rastro de ki parecía estar buscándole en medio de las tinieblas, como si el prisionero quisiera guiarle hasta él. Se detuvo un momento para mirar atrás antes de avanzar más, y pudo ver una amplia sonrisa en los pálidos labios de Yomi. Una sonrisa que las sombras proyectadas por la luz del corredor sobre su cara hacían aún más espeluznante. Kurama se estremeció a causa de una corriente de aire gélido que atravesó la celda, seguida de una imprevista y febril subida de temperatura. . . Una delgada silueta se distinguía en la penumbra. Un pequeño cuerpo musculoso, atado de pies y manos a la pared de la mazmorra, y una corona de cabello negro que parecía desafiar la ley de la gravedad. La cabeza se volvió, muy, muy despacio, dolorosamente. Unos ojos rojos y rasgados proyectaron una mezcla de odio y sorpresa sobre sus captores.  
  
Kurama se tambaleó. La visión de aquellos ojos, como un haz de luz roja vertiendo sobre él el odio salvaje de un demonio, gritando su ira por estar cautivo. . . Era demasiado. . . demasiado. . . aquellos ojos. . .  
  
- ¡Hiei!  
  
No fue un grito, ni tampoco aquel ruego angustiado que escapaba de su boca siempre que el demonio de fuego resultaba herido. Fue algo completamente distinto. Algo arrancado de la parte de su ser que con tanto esfuerzo había intentado enterrar. . . desde que él se fue. . . desde aquel día, en los bosques del Makai. . . Hiei. . .  
  
- ¿Ku-Kurama?  
  
Hiei. . . Aquella voz, tan profunda, tan adulta, tan llena de dolor. . . Hiei. . .  
  
Sintió que caía de rodillas al duelo, incapaz de pronunciar una palabra, de moverse, desbordado por las emociones que había intentado ahogar. Sintió como aquellos grandes ojos color sangre derramaban su maravillosa luz sobre su rostro, una vez calmados al percibir su sorpresa, su desconcierto. Notó que tenía un nudo en la garganta cuando intentó pronunciar otra vez su nombre, el nombre que, de alguna manera, había marcado su destino. Sintió que se le erizaba la piel cuando notó a Yomi detrás de él, sus dedos atravesando la cascada de su cabello para acariciarle la espalda. Hiei prisionero. . . Ese era. . . Noooooooo.  
  
- ¿Te gusta, Kurama-chan? - Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. No, a Hiei no. . .  
  
- Kurama.  
  
Otra vez aquella voz. Ya no había sorpresa. Ya no. Sólo muerte, ninguna emoción, perfectamente neutral, perfectamente indiferente. "Tan de tu estilo, Hiei"  
  
- ¿Qué significa esto? - Notó a Yomi contra su espalda.  
  
- Te he conseguido lo que querías. ¿Ni siquiera vas a darme las gracias?  
  
No tenía respuesta para eso. Él quería a Hiei. Hubiera dado la vida por tener a Hiei. Pero nunca le hubiera encerrado en una jaula, nunca hubiera poseído por la fuerza al koorime. Él era Kurama, no Youko Kurama. Lo que él sentía era amor, no lujuria. Ya no quedaba nada de la lascivia salvaje que le había dominado en su vida anterior.  
  
- Hiei. . .  
  
Los ojos rojos se cerraron, liberándole así de la intensidad de su mirada, de su fiero deseo de venganza, pero sólo por un segundo. . .  
  
- Te mataré.  
  
- Hiei, por favor. . .  
  
Yomi soltó una desagradable carcajada. Había esperado una serie de reacciones por parte del kitsune. . . hambre por él, por el koorime cautivo, excitación, gratitud, seducción. . . reacciones propias del esencialmente sensual zorro plateado que una vez conoció. Pero no esto. No aquella patética urgencia por justificarse ante la amenaza de morir a manos de un miserable demonio de fuego, que además estaba encadenado e indefenso ante él. Aquel estúpido, bocazas e irascible demonio de fuego - tal vez debería haber amordazado al pequeño bastardo también - que valía menos que el polvo que Yomi levantaba al caminar. ¿Hasta ese punto llegaba la obsesión de Kurama por aquella especie de animalucho?  
  
- ¿Es que no te gusta mi regalo? - Tan sólo quería recalcar lo que resultaba evidente. Por la expresión de sus ojos verdes, abiertos de par en par, el kitsune parecía estar ahogándose en un mar de terror. Si temía por él mismo o por su amor, Yomi no podía decirlo con seguridad.  
  
El zorro temblaba. Se puso de pie con dificultad. Sus ojos brillaban, pero ahora a causa de las lágrimas.  
  
- Yomi, por favor, suéltale.  
  
El youkai rió de nuevo.  
  
- ¿Con lo que me ha costado traértelo?  
  
La voz de Kurama pareció romperse en pedazos cuando empezó a suplicar desesperadamente.  
  
- Es que. . . no es así como quiero tenerle, ¿no lo ves?. . . No. . . no puedo aceptarlo. . .  
  
- ¿Y por qué no?  
  
- Porque él no me ama - Un susurro en medio de la oscuridad. Yomi se preguntó si el silencioso koorime encadenado a la pared había llegado a oírlo.  
  
- ¿Y eso qué importa?  
  
Kurama bajó la cabeza. Se dirigió con paso vacilante a la salida de la celda.  
  
- Por favor, basta. Suéltale.  
  
Yomi no se hubiera ofendido más si Kurama le hubiera abofeteado. ¡No! ¡Otra vez no! Kurama había acabado con su paciencia. Sintió su ki acumulándose en las puntas de los dedos.  
  
- Kurama. . . - Una voz grave y profunda llenó la sala de algo parecido a cariño, a pesar de su frialdad - . . . no quiero que supliques por mí.  
  
El zorro se paró en seco, una sacudida arqueó su espalda cómo si le hubieran clavado algo. Escuchar aquel atisbo de dulzura en la voz que adoraba era como recibir un impacto de la Rei Gun de Yusuke. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y una mueca de profundo dolor contrajo su rostro. Yomi vio una sola lágrima luchar por escaparse de los párpados apretados. Aquello era muy extraño. No era así como había imaginado que irían las cosas. "Kurama. . . tú, derrumbándote. . ."  
  
Sintió las manos del zorro agarrarse a su brazo, suplicando, implorando. Kurama había vuelto al interior de la celda y se había arrodillado a sus pies. El estúpido kitsune realmente estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por el pequeño bastardo.  
  
- Suéltale. . .  
  
- ¡Kisama!  
  
Casi se le hizo palpable la ira de Hiei contra él y contra el zorro. El débil, vulnerable, estúpido zorro, que estaba dispuesto a poner su absurdo amor por encima de su orgullo. Tan desvalido, tan indefenso. . . "Ne, Kurama, ¿de verdad harías cualquier cosa por salvar a este desgraciado?"  
  
- ¡Imbécil! - La sala se empezó a teñir con un resplandor rojizo. Hiei no pensaba permitir que las cadenas le retuvieran ni un segundo más. No cuando el zorro estaba en aquella situación.  
  
Kurama le ignoró, su precioso rostro miraba al de Yomi, implorante.  
  
- Él no debería estar aquí. . . ¿Y si Mukuro. . .?  
  
Yomi permaneció impasible unos segundos.  
  
- Todo tiene un precio, kitsune.  
  
Kurama se echó hacia atrás, los ojos abiertos al máximo. No estaba seguro de haber entendido bien. Hiei, testarudo, se negaba a mirar al zorro, no soportaba verle perder la dignidad de aquella manera, así que clavó los ojos en la pared.  
  
- ¿Q-qué?  
  
Tan hermoso. . . El sonido de aquella voz, aterrorizada, temblorosa. Mmmmm. . . Yomi no necesitaba ojos para saborear la belleza del kitsune. Y menos con lo que estaba seguro de que pasaría a continuación.  
  
- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, youko.  
  
Kurama bajó la cabeza. Un lánguido y lento movimiento que confirmaba su derrota. Así que iba a hacerlo. De verdad iba a hacer todo lo que. . . y lo iba a hacer por aquel maldito despojo. Bueno, mientras Yomi consiguiera lo que deseaba, los sentimientos de Kurama no importaban.  
  
- ¿Quieres decir. . . que si hago lo que quieres, liberarás a Hiei?  
  
- Es un trato justo, ¿no?  
  
Hiei soltó un bufido de ira, pero no dijo nada. Kurama cerró los ojos.  
  
- Está bien.  
  
- ¿Está bien?  
  
- Lo haré.  
  
Un rugido desesperado, procedente de donde estaba el demonio de fuego, llenó la mazmorra.  
  
- ¡Tú, estúpido zorro! ¿Cómo puedes ser capaz. . .?  
  
Kurama abrió los ojos. Varias lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, dejando marcas que ni siquiera se molestó en limpiar.  
  
- Ai shiteru, Hiei.  
  
- Bien, creo que ya es suficiente - Yomi sonrió triunfalmente - Despedíos - Lanzó una mirada llena de lascivia al youko - Estoy esperando.  
  
No había nada más que decir. Kurama tan solo asintió con la cabeza.  
  
Hiei nunca le perdonaría.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No os habéis quedado con unas ganas inmensas de arrancarle la cabeza a Yomi???? MALO, MALO, MÁS QUE MALO¡¡¡¡¡ `______´  
  
Cambiando de tema. . . La voz del silencio (Que nick más bonito ^_^) me preguntó si saldría el pequeño Shura. Pues bien, sí que sale. De hecho, en el próximo capítulo el principito hace una aparición breve pero intensa.  
  
Me voy corriendo a empezar con el próximo capítulo. Espero que os esté gustando¡¡¡¡ 


	3. Suuichi y Kurama

UHF, madre mía, la guerra que me ha dado este capítulo¡¡¡¡ ^^'  
  
Pero ha valido la pena, porque es sencillamente SO-VER-BIO. Es mi favorito en todo el fic. Bueno. este, y el final claro, que es apoteósico ^_^  
  
Debo hacer una pequeña aclaración. Aquellas frases que veáis entre : ~ : son frases de Kurama hablando consigo mismo.  
  
Bien, vamos allá¡¡¡  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"¿Qué me está pasando?"  
  
Era la horrorizada voz de Suuichi, interrogando a la otra conciencia que habitaba en su mente. Un gran peso sobre su cuerpo le aplastaba y se sacudía encima de él. Presa del pánico, trató de empujarlo lejos de sí, pero descubrió que sus brazos no tenían fuerza alguna, que tan sólo podía dejarlos muertos a ambos lados de su cabeza. No podía ver nada, tenía una venda cubriéndole los ojos. Desesperado, trató de reconstruir la cadena de acontecimientos que le habían llevado a aquella situación.  
  
Recordó que se había despertado en plena noche. Yomi le había indicado que le siguiera. Tenía un regalo para él, había dicho. Una sorpresa que a Suuichi le iba a encantar. Recordó que había seguido al youkai hasta las mazmorras. Estaba oscuro y daba miedo, pero Yomi dijo que le iba a gustar y Suuichi se fió de él, no mucho, pero lo suficiente. Y entonces. . . ¡Hiei! Hiei estaba allí, encadenado a la pared. Suuichi no había podido soportar el odio incontenible que vio en los ojos del demonio de fuego, no pudo soportar ver a aquel espíritu indomable cautivo en una celda, mirándole con aquella expresión acusadora en su rostro.  
  
". . . Te mataré. . ."  
  
- Por favor - Había suplicado.  
  
Recordó haber dado la espalda a la cara impasible y pétrea de Hiei para volverse hacia Yomi. Suplicó, rogó, imploró para que liberase al demonio de fuego.  
  
". . . No es así como quiero tenerle. ¿No lo ves? Él no me ama. . ."  
  
Le rogó a Yomi por todos los medios que soltase a Hiei. Entonces habían hecho un trato, pero Suuichi no podía, ni aunque le fuera la vida en ello, recordar qué había ofrecido a cambio de la libertad del koorime.  
  
". . . Ai shiteru, Hiei. . ." Su confesión cayó en el vacío como una última muestra de resignación.  
  
No hubo respuesta. Hiei no se dignó a contestarle.  
  
Después de eso, la otra presencia en su mente había desaparecido. No había nada, todo estaba confuso. Recordaba haberse resistido, una corta e inútil lucha. A continuación, un dócil sometimiento. Entonces todo se oscureció, y la otra parte de él había ocultado los detalles de lo que fuese que había pasado a continuación. Hasta ahora. . .  
  
~ ¡AYÚDAME! ~ Gritó, cuando una descarga de dolor le asaltó. ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?!  
  
~ . . . No puedo. . . ~ La respuesta fue un susurro desfallecido, roto por la extenuación. Tan débil. . .  
  
~ Kurama, ¿qué me está pasando? ¡No puedo moverme! ~ El dolor se repitió, subiéndole por la columna como una descarga eléctrica, y un sollozo entrecortado escapó de sus labios. Pataleó desesperadamente cuando notó que una fuerza con la que no podía enfrentarse, que no podía ni siquiera ver, le rasgaba por dentro.  
  
~ . . . Las cadenas. . . absorben. . . ki. . . No te resistas. . .  
  
~ ¿Kurama? ~ Nada.  
  
El terror se apoderó de él, terror aumentado mil veces por los explosivos flashes de dolor que se clavaban, implacables, en su cuerpo.  
  
~ ¡Kurama! ~ Suplicó.  
  
No podía soportarlo más. El tormento se transformaba poco a poco en éxtasis, agudas punzadas de placer que le erizaban el vello de la nuca. Sintió que se le revolvía el estómago cuando las manos que hasta entonces le habían sujetado la cintura, se desplazaron hábilmente para acariciar su pecho.  
  
~ Noooooooo. . . ~ La voz de su mente se iba haciendo cada vez más débil también ~ No, eso no. . .  
  
~ Lo siento Suuichi ~ Una suave caricia, una respuesta en un suspiro, tan lleno de sufrimiento ~ Ya. . . no puedo ayudarte.  
  
Suuichi sollozó al sentir aquella corriente de placer indecente correr por sus venas, como una llama bailando sobre una superficie helada. No, él no quería eso.  
  
~ Kurama, ayúdame. No puedo luchar contra esto yo sólo. Con él no. . . él no. . . Me está. . . Nos está robando Kurama, nos está saqueando. Y yo no puedo luchar contra él. ¡No puedo!  
  
~ Cierra los ojos Suuichi ~ Aquella voz nunca le había hablado tan dulce y tristemente ~ Cierra los ojos y no te resistas. Te dolerá menos.  
  
Aquel loco éxtasis. . . dolía mucho. . . Suuichi no podía soportar semejante tortura. Kurama. . . ¡Dios! ¿Qué le había hecho Yomi a Kurama?  
  
No tuvo tiempo de preguntárselo otra vez, porque aquello que le estaba causando todo aquella aflicción, aquel terror, penetró una última vez dentro de él. . . Las sensaciones, un remolino de horror, pánico, dolor y locura se condensó en un solo punto de su cuerpo y explotó, rompiendo en mil pedazos su alma.  
  
~ ¡KURAMA!  
  
- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
***//~~~  
  
". . . Ai shiteru, Hiei. . ."  
  
"¡Mentira! No es verdad. No hubiera cedido, no se hubiera entregado a él si me quisiera. No hubiera permitido que ese asqueroso ogro hijo de puta echara a perder lo mejor de él. ¡Kurama, baka yarou¡ Tú, estúpido, imbécil, ¡jódete!. . . ¿Cómo has podido permitirlo? ¿Qué coño creías que estabas haciendo, arrodillándote ante ese cerdo de mente sucia y depravada?"  
  
". . . Ai shiteru, Hiei. . ."  
  
"¡Kurama, maldito seas!"  
  
"Te quiero. . . Te quiero. . . ¿Me has querido tú alguna vez?"  
  
"¡NO LO SÉ! ¿Por qué no eres capaz de entenderlo?"  
  
"Hiei. . ."  
  
"Kurama. . ."  
  
La oscuridad se disolvió, como turbias volutas de humo, y recobró la consciencia. La luz le deslumbró cuando intentó abrir los ojos. Gruñó e intentó enderezarse. Entonces, una voz, inquieta, preocupada, llegó hasta él.  
  
- Hiei-san, ¿te encuentras bien?  
  
Intentó, en vano, ver algo. La verdad era que se encontraba mal, muy mal. Había conseguido abrir los ojos, aunque no veía bien, pero supuso que eso se debía a que había estado mucho tiempo inconsciente. Pero había algo más. . .  
  
Probó a sentarse, sintiendo crujir las articulaciones. Había sucedido algo. . . sí, había sido capturado por Yomi. El ogro de las seis orejas le había encadenado en una mazmorra. Debía de ser por eso que tenía todo el cuerpo agarrotado. Pero se sentía tan débil. . . ¿Por qué? ¡Claro! Aquellas malditas ataduras habían absorbido todo su ki, no le quedaba nada. Pero seguía vivo. . . ¿Cómo podía ser?  
  
Parpadeando, trató de aclarar su visión. Esta vez lo consiguió. Intentó ver dónde se encontraba.  
  
- ¿Nan da. . .?  
  
- Hiei-san. . . - Aquella voz, tan suave y dulce, como el tintineo de un cascabel. Sintió como, de algún modo, le hacía sentirse algo mejor.  
  
- Yukina - Su propia voz sonó ronca y áspera, como un graznido. Tragó saliva y volvió a probar - Yukina - Esta vez sí. La voz de barítono se deslizó a través de su garganta, profunda y segura. Sentía que volvía a ser él mismo poco a poco. Pero, ¿por qué estaba allí Yukina, en el calabozo, en el castillo de Yomi? ¡Un momento! ¡¿Aquel bastardo hijo de puta se había atrevido a poner un dedo sobre su hermana?!  
  
Los gélidos dedos de Yukina le acariciaron la frente, febril incluso para un demonio de fuego.  
  
- Hiei-san, ¿qué ha pasado?  
  
"¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti!"  
  
- No. . . no lo sé. . . - El recuerdo de la noche anterior apareció de golpe en su mente. "¡Kurama!"  
  
Yukina le miró con cara de extrañeza.  
  
- ¿Hiei?  
  
Kurama. . . Y Yomi. . . ¡Maldita sea! No podía contárselo, a ella no.  
  
- ¿Dónde estamos?  
  
La pequeña koorime parpadeó, sorprendida.  
  
- Pues. . . En el templo de Genkai, por supuesto - Volvió a ponerle la mano en la frente - Hiei-san, ¿te encuentras mal, estás enfermo?  
  
- Estoy bien - Murmuró, apartando la mano de su hermana. Él NO MERECÍA sus atenciones - ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?  
  
- Te encontré tirado ahí fuera - Le echó un vistazo general. Hiei-san empezaba a preocuparle seriamente. Algo no iba bien - Debes. . . haberte caído de tu árbol.  
  
Hiei puso los ojos en blanco disimuladamente. Decidió pasar por alto lo absurdo del comentario. Después de todo, se trataba de Yukina. Si alguna vez ella se viera involucrada en alguna de las intrigas de su tortuosa vida, nunca podría perdonárselo.  
  
Se puso de pie de golpe. No quería molestar más a su hermana con sus propios problemas.  
  
- Tengo que irme.  
  
Sintió una mano pequeña y fría en el hombro. Se giró. Yukina le miraba llena de preocupación, con sus bonitos ojos rojos, lo único que parecía tener en común con su gemelo. "No la he engañado"  
  
- Hiei-san. . . ten cuidado.  
  
Yukina. . . Intentó decir algo, algo para demostrarle, de algún modo, que valoraba su opinión y sus consejos más que nada en los tres mundos. Excepto, quizás, a cierto pelirrojo de ojos esmeralda, esbelto, delicado y enervante youko. Pero las palabras no pudieron atravesar el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta y todo lo que fue capaz de hacer fue asentir, débil, casi imperceptiblemente, con la cabeza. Se lo diría. . . algún día. Se lo diría.  
  
Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con un leve movimiento de aire, el jaganshi desapareció.  
  
***//~~~  
  
Los recientes acontecimientos del palacio de Yomi no eran, precisamente, algo de lo que el pequeño Shura tuviera que estar al tanto. Viviendo con un padre cuya máxima ambición era unificar todo el Makai bajo su puño de hierro, el chiquillo había llegado a pensar que no importaba lo que pasara más allá de los confines del castillo, nunca podrían alterar el orden de la fortaleza que era su hogar. Y mientras estuviera allí, donde vivía su padre, no había nada de que preocuparse, ¿verdad? Era una tontería pensar que Mukuro y aquel demonio de fuego que tenía por mascota fueran a invadirles.  
  
Y aún así, aunque lo intentaba, el pequeño príncipe no podía ignorar aquel presentimiento de que algo malo estaba ocurriendo DENTRO del castillo.  
  
"Es como si una de esas maldiciones, de las que permanecen encerradas durante siglos y siglos por un hechizo, se hubiera liberado y estuviera creciendo" Murmuró para sí una noche, mientras se ponía el pijama. "Y no sé qué haremos si eso sucede de verdad. No sé si papá se ha enfrentado alguna vez con algo así"  
  
Recientemente, su padre se había marchado unos días a pasar revista en la frontera norte del país y le había dejado al mando. Bueno, al menos técnicamente. Yomi tenía una manera muy ingeniosa de convencer a los posibles invasores que no se acercaran al castillo, aunque él no estuviera. Pero Shura aún no había llegado a comprender cuál era exactamente la estrategia, y su papá nunca estaba fuera suficiente tiempo para que él pudiera averiguarlo. Hacía tan sólo una semana, Yomi había regresado de la inspección, unos pocos días después de la llegada de Kurama.  
  
Fue entonces cuando la extraña desazón comenzó. Shura sabía muy bien que su padre adoraba a aquel zorro medio humano, aunque Kurama era tan cariñoso con él como un gato panza arriba. Pero no era eso lo que molestaba a Shura. Por lo que le importaba, el kitsune podía tirarse por un barranco si quería, que él se iba a quedar tan ancho. Pero esta vez, Kurama parecía tan triste, tan deprimido. . . Y permanecía siempre encerrado en si mismo. Su insolencia (o su pasividad) había llegado tan lejos que incluso se había atrevido a ignorar al señor de aquel castillo. Shura intentó hablar con él una vez, pero todo lo que hizo el zorro fue sonreírle como un muñeco y conseguir que le entraran ganas de llorar al ver aquella expresión muerta y postiza en su cara. ¿Por qué su padre estaba tan pendiente de aquel tío tan raro? Shura había optado por dejarlos y mantenerse apartado. Últimamente, le llegaban muy malas vibraciones de su padre.  
  
Una noche, ya muy tarde, unas dos semanas después de la llegada de Kurama, Shura estaba jugando con la consola, pese a que su padre le había dicho ya un montón de veces que se fuera a la cama. Salió un momento de la habitación para que le diera un poco el aire. El aire acondicionado no daba abasto aquellos días. Miró por encima de las almenas, admirando la tierra que un día heredaría, cuando vio algo brillar débilmente al pie del ala oeste de la muralla. No le pareció nada peligroso, tal vez otra de las fluctuaciones de la barrera entre el Makai y el Ningenkai.  
  
Justo cuando estaba a punto de volver dentro, apareció una mancha negra, moviéndose tan rápido que llegó a dudar de si la había visto realmente. Y entonces, a pesar de la distancia y la oscuridad, pudo distinguir a su padre abalanzándose sobre el intruso, de un modo tan implacable que a Shura le recordó las historias que le habían contado sobre el sanguinario Youko Kurama. Con la boca abierta de asombro, Shura volvió a su habitación, sintiéndose de lo más orgulloso de que su papá fuera tan buen luchador, tanto, que incluso se dedicaba a atrapar a los intrusos que conseguían eludir a la guardia él mismo.  
  
Notó una pequeña fluctuación de ki cuando se metió en la cama, pero desapareció antes de que pudiera localizar de dónde venía. Y el pequeño Shura se quedó dormido en el mismo instante en que su cabeza tocó la almohada. . .  
  
No supo de dónde provenía el fantasmagórico chillido que recorrió el castillo ni la repentina explosión de terror que le despertó de su plácido sueño cuando apenas estaba empezando a amanecer. Se tapó la cabeza con la sábana y se cubrió las orejas con la almohada, pero sus esfuerzos por bloquear el desgarrado y aterrador grito fueron en vano. Una y otra vez aquella voz rota y desesperada penetraba en su cerebro, una y otra vez resonó en su atormentada mente de niño, torturándole como si docenas de agujas se clavaran en sus oídos. Una y otra vez, hasta que Shura creyó que iba a volverse loco. Y lo hubiera preferido, hubiera preferido perder la razón antes de volver a escuchar aquel horrible lamento, la quebrada voz de contralto repitiendo "¡¡No, por favor. NOOOOOOO!!" Hasta que, poco a poco, todo el dolor, todo el miedo, todo el sufrimiento, se desvaneció, dejando tras de sí una inmensa sensación de agotamiento.  
  
El sol acabó de alzarse en el cielo, bañando el castillo con su luz dorada, como si la luz, por sí sola, pudiera borrar el horrible recuerdo de aquellos gritos. Shura se quedó en la cama, con la cabeza cubierta por las sábanas hasta bien entrada la tarde, hasta que su padre fue a verle e intentó calmarle.  
  
Las noches siguientes no fueron mejores. El espeluznante alarido se repetía, llegaban hasta él sollozos, lamentos, ruegos dirigidos a nadie en particular. Y también se escucho así mismo murmurar palabras de consuelo para aquella voz, como si, quien quiera que fuese el que así gritaba, pudiera oírle. Y todas las noches, a veces incluso durante el día, desde entonces, ocurría lo mismo. Le era imposible dormir, no dejaba nunca de oír el llanto de aquel alma atormentada. Era imposible que su propia alma, ahora trastornada, pudiera descansar hasta que descubriese quién estaba detrás de semejante horror.  
  
Silenciosamente, salió de puntillas de su habitación. Se estremeció cuando una leve brisa nocturna acarició su piel, cubierta de un sudor frío. Ya había pasado casi un mes. Dios, había estado soportando aquellos gritos todas, todas las noches, durante casi un maldito mes. Pues se iba a acabar ya mismo. O, al menos, lo descubriría. Descubriría quien era, y acabaría con el dolor del misterioso youkai. Maldita sea, cada vez tenía más miedo.  
  
Shura se deslizó por los oscuros corredores. Sus grandes ojos negros brillaban con un fiero destello, impropio de alguien tan joven. Otra vez, la pesadilla volvía a empezar. Volvió a escuchar el ya conocido sollozo reverberando por los pasadizos, cada vez más fuerte, a medida que se acercaba a la habitación de Kurama. Shura sentía la sangre bombeando en sus sienes. La puerta de la habitación del kitsune no estaba cerrada del todo. Todos los sonidos de la noche parecían haber sido silenciados por el persistente llanto. Y un nuevo sonido, un rugido que se parecía sospechosamente a aquellos que él había escuchado sólo en la tele, en los canales ningen. . . cuando dos personas. . .  
  
"¿Qué demonios. . .?" La atmósfera estaba saturada por el ki del zorro. Tanto, que Shura tenía la sensación de estar avanzando a través de un líquido espeso, tan palpable que incluso arrancaba destellos de luz verde del polvo que flotaba en el aire. Temblando, avanzó hasta llegar a la puerta.  
  
Una ráfaga de ki le alcanzó en plena cara cuando se asomó al interior de la estancia. Apretó los dientes y se obligó a resistir, a pesar de que aquella fuerza descontrolada le chamuscara las pestañas y soplara con tanta fuerza que sus orejas quedaron aplastadas contra los lados de su cabeza. "¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué está haciendo ese youko?"  
  
Y entonces se acabó. Parpadeando a causa de la sorpresa, avanzó un poco más, cauteloso. Debía ir con cuidado, si no mantenía la guardia, el maldito youko era capaz de saltar sobre él y rebanarle el cuello sin pararse ni siquiera a pensar en todo lo que le debía a su padre.  
  
La habitación de Kurama estaba decorada al estilo de una época pasada del Ningenkai, llamada "Victoriana". . . o algo así. Yomi no había reparado en gastos ni dificultades para conseguir aquellas antigüedades, y todo para complacer a aquel estúpido zorro. El estúpido zorro. . . que ahora estaba desnudo, atado a la cama, luchando desesperadamente contra otro cuerpo, mucho más grande que el suyo. El cuerpo de su padre, sacudiéndose fuerte, rápida y violentamente contra el frágil e indefenso cuerpo humano. Y gritaba, era él quien lanzaba al aire aquellos lamentos, audibles sólo para él, los gritos de miedo y desesperación, el llanto que hacía que se despertara, noche tras noche, cubierto de sudor frío. . .  
  
"¡!¿NANI YO?¡¡"  
  
Ahora Shura también podía oír los jadeos de placer de su padre mientras asaltaba al lloroso kitsune. Kurama se agarraba con fuerza a las sábanas, antes blancas, ahora manchadas con gotas de sangre. La sangre que Yomi le había hecho derramar, la evidencia del sexo forzado, manchas sobre su pureza, su espíritu derrumbándose poco a poco, mientras aquello que Yomi empuñaba contra él se introducía más y más en su dolorido y torturado cuerpo.  
  
Shura corrió dando traspiés fuera de la habitación, los ojos desencajados de terror, sin poder creérselo. "Yo no he visto nada. ¡Dios! No puedo. . . no puedo haber visto eso. . . Padre. . ."  
  
La imagen se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. El pequeño youkai veía aquel maltrecho cuerpo ningen, pálido y tembloroso, sudando en aquella atmósfera cargada, saturada de youki; podía ver la carne, introduciéndose en aquellos rincones que Shura sabía que no debían ser invadidos, podía ver aquel hermoso rostro deformado hasta ser casi irreconocible por una mueca de dolor, de sufrimiento, de vergüenza. . .  
  
El último grito que perturbó la paz de la noche fue agudo y penetrante. . . procedente de aquel cuyo equilibrio mental se había roto y cuya vida estaba a punto de convertirse en un pozo de locura. A la mañana siguiente, el castillo se despertó en medio de un gran alboroto. Los hombres de su padre estaban rastreando los alrededores en busca de algo. . . de alguien.  
  
Fue entonces cuando informaron a Shura de que el huésped de su padre se había marchado.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dios mío, estoy tan preocupada por Suuichi, y por Kurama, y por Shura, que debe de estar traumatizado, y por Hiei, pobrecito. AAAAAAARGHHHHHHHH, se me va a abrir una úlcera¡¡¡¡  
  
Y, como muy bien dijo Shirubi un día, "La inocencia de Yukina es admirable, vive demasiado feliz".  
  
Espero que os esté gustando ^_^ 


	4. ¿En qué estabas pensando, Yusuke?

Ya estoy aquí de nuevo¡¡¡¡¡ Me alegra ver q os está gustando el fic ARRIBA EL YAOI¡¡¡¡¡ XD Pero no os pongáis intens@s, q os va a dar algo ^_^ Bien, aquí os dejo con Yusuke, que este es su capítulo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Definitivamente, era una mañana espléndida. "Definitivamente, mejor que ayer", pensó Yusuke mientras se desperezaba. El verano empezaba a quedar atrás, dejando paso lentamente a los cálidos colores del otoño. Ya no hacía ni la mitad de calor. Mucho mejor. Aquel verano había sido como vivir en una sauna. Había hecho tanto, ¡pero tanto calor!  
  
Si hubiera sido un día de instituto, hubiera sido una gran oportunidad de pasar un día perfecto disfrutando de unas merecidas horas de campana en la azotea. Pero como no era el caso, se contentó con escaparse un ratillo del restaurante. Uf, si Keiko le viera, seguro que se pondría como una fiera. Pero el enfado no le duraría mucho, ella sabía que se estaba esforzando al máximo por hacer un buen trabajo. Y pensaba ahorrarlo todo para el futuro, para procurarle un BUEN futuro. . . cuando se casaran. Dentro de. . . ¿dos años, quizás? Tampoco faltaba tanto. . . Y él quería mucho a Keiko. . .  
  
La vegetación que rodeaba el templo de Genkai resultaba muy refrescante comparada con el bochorno de la ciudad. Todo estaba tranquilo. Normalmente, Yusuke no apreciaba mucho la tranquilidad, prefería mucho más la acción y la compañía de sus amigos, pero había algunas ocasiones, extremadamente raras, en las que le daba por reflexionar. Entonces si que era un placer hallarse en un lugar tranquilo. Además, todas aquellas plantas, el verde, el olor a hierba, la plácida quietud de los jardines del templo, le recordaban a Kurama. Kurama era la persona ideal en quien pensar en un día como aquel. Pensar en Keiko sólo le recordaba los libros de cuentas y los platos por fregar.  
  
Ah, Kurama. . . Yusuke se preguntó una vez más qué podría ser. Kurama parecía poseer cierto encanto que le convertía en el centro de atención de todo el mundo, tanto si quería como si no. La verdad era que el zorro valía mucho. Y podías pasar todo el día sin hacer otra cosa que mirarlo. La melena pelirroja que fluía como un río de sangre; los radiantes ojos verdes, emanando siempre ternura, amistad, compasión; la serena sonrisa que siempre conseguía calmar la tensión cuando los demás estaban a punto de perder los nervios. . . y eso sólo para empezar. No podía decir exactamente qué era pero. . . había algo. . . en el youko que. . . Y aquel "algo" hacía que incluso Yusuke deseara sacar lo mejor de sí mismo. No había más que verle en aquel preciso instante: ÉL, soñando con ser un hombre de provecho para hacer feliz a Keiko.  
  
Perezosamente, se sentó al pie de un árbol, precisamente el árbol donde Hiei solía quedarse cuando iba al Ningenkai, y bostezó ruidosamente. Se estaba la mar de bien. Los rayos de sol se filtraban entre las hojas, que evitaban que le dieran directamente en los ojos. A pesar de que se había levantado hacía sólo una hora, volvió a entrarle sueño. Poco a poco, se le iban cerrando los ojos. "Keiko me perdonará una cuantas horas. . ."  
  
Sentía los párpados cada vez más pesados. ¿En qué estaba pensando antes? Ah, sí, Kurama. El youko ocupaba sus pensamientos con bastante frecuencia últimamente. Poco a poco, se iba quedando dormido. Pensó un momento en Keiko. Sí que pensaba mucho en Kurama, sí, pero nunca pensaría en él de la misma manera que pensaba en Keiko, por descontado. Pero el encanto del zorro últimamente le fascinaba, era como si, de algún modo, Kurama estuviera rondando constantemente a su alrededor.  
  
"Pero. . . a mí no. . . Él no. . ."  
  
Oh, ahí estaba. Kurama aparecía en su sueño otra vez, igual que había aparecido las últimas noches. Pero. . . hmmm. . . un momento. En aquellos sueños, y aunque a Yusuke le incomodara admitirlo, Kurama siempre aparecía. . . digamos, "ligero de ropa". Parecía ser la única manera en que la gente era capaz de pensar en el kitsune. "Oh, dios mío, déjate de tonterías, ¡baka! Ni que Kurama fuera un juguete sexual, aunque sea tan asquerosamente guapo, atractivo, precioso. . ." Yusuke suspiró en sueños.  
  
¿Estaba soñando otra vez? Sí, sí, era Kurama, como siempre, medio desnudo. Pero. . . era extraño, Yusuke no guardaba en su memoria ninguna imagen del youko con aquellas pronunciadas ojeras, ni tampoco recordaba ninguna ocasión en que su perfecta belleza hubiera quedado estropeada por un enorme moratón en la mejilla, o con aquellos labios sensuales sangrando, ni tan despeinado, ni. . . Kurama le miró fijamente, aquellos grandes ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas, parecieron encontrar cierto consuelo al encontrarse con los de Yusuke. Pero, al verle en aquel estado, el detective espiritual se sintió como si le hubieran pegado un puñetazo en la boca del estómago.  
  
Abrió los ojos de golpe. Pequeñas gotas de sudor frío perlaban su frente. Se estremeció al recordar la mirada aterrorizada de terror, antes de que sus ojos quedaran totalmente empañados por las lágrimas. Dios, ¿pero qué tenía últimamente en la cabeza?  
  
- Yusuke. . .  
  
Lentamente, medio dormido aún, se volvió en la dirección de la que provenía aquella voz desfallecida. Había un portal hacia el Makai cerrándose detrás de la silueta que se desplomaba ante sus ojos sobre el barro. Alto, esbelto, de una belleza sobrenatural. Yusuke sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho al reconocer quién era el herido.  
  
- ¡Kurama! - "¡MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA!" Se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia el youko. Justo antes de que el portal se cerrara, Yusuke creyó ver a unos cuantos youkai corriendo hacia ellos, maldiciendo a gritos al kitsune. Una vez cerrada la puerta, decidió olvidarlos, centrando toda su atención en su amigo, que se hallaba ahora tendido a sus pies, arrastrándose patéticamente por el suelo en un último y desesperado intento por escapar de la turba que le perseguía.  
  
- Kurama - Repitió, más dulcemente, mientras le recogía con cuidado entre sus brazos. Sintió, más que escuchó, el débil suspiro de alivió que escapó del pecho del kitsune - Kurama. . .  
  
Finalmente, el zorro consiguió levantar la cabeza para mirarle. Yusuke no sabía muy bien que hacer, el shock había caído sobre su cerebro, todavía atrapado por el sueño, como un jarro de agua fría. Kurama tenía un aspecto horrible. No, eso era decir poco. El youko estaba mucho más delgado, casi irreconocible. Tenía las mejillas hundidas y unas ojeras tremendas, parecía que se las hubieran marcado con hollín. Sus bonitos ojos verdes, una vez tan luminosos, estaban ahora congestionados de tanto llorar, y tan llenos de terror que a Yusuke se le puso piel de gallina. Su cara, su piel de porcelana, estaba llena de arañazos. El kimono de seda china color azul que llevaba estaba tan rasgado y roto que no era más que un montón de harapos que colgaban de su maltrecho cuerpo. Su boca, aquellos labios sensuales que cualquier ser viviente, hombre o mujer, deseaban besar, estaban sangrando debido a la fuerza y el nerviosismo con que se los estaba mordiendo él mismo. Su piel desprendía un fuerte olor, un olor que le resultaba vagamente familiar. . . olía como. . . le recordó cierta sensación placentera de la noche anterior, la sensación de auto- complacencia. . . ¿sexo?  
  
Kurama agarró el cuello de la camisa de Yusuke, aferrándose a él tenazmente, sus ojos aterrados clavados en él con un casi palpable miedo paranoico.  
  
- Yusuke. . . - Su voz sonaba quebrada, desfallecida por la fatiga. Aquel no era Kurama. . . Dios, aquello no podía ser verdad. . . - Yusuke. . . - Repitió. No. . . Aquella voz. . . No, no estaba soñando - Por favor, llévame a casa.  
  
Sus brazos rodearon de forma protectora al indefenso youko, y sintió que algo ardía dentro de él. Kurama le miró suplicante, dejando su cuerpo a merced de los brazos humanos que le sostenían. . . entonces, los grandes ojos implorantes del youko quedaron en blanco y el zorro se desmayó agónicamente en brazos de Yusuke.  
  
***//~~~  
  
Koenma flotaba tranquilamente en la monótona rutina del trabajo que le había sido destinado incluso antes de que naciera. Rutina, era tan aburrido, tan insulso. . . Bueno, se podía consolar pensando que eso era señal de que todo iba bien, y eso, tratándose de lo que se trataba, era casi un milagro. La verdad era que no quería ningún contratiempo que le sacara de aquella plácida sensación tan poco frecuente. Pero con el caos que reinaba actualmente en el mundo humano. . .  
  
El joven dios sacudió la cabeza y chupó pacientemente su chupete. Había papeles nuevos en la pila por clasificar, siempre tan alta. George Saotome, su fiel secretario, los había marcado como urgentes. Pero no parecían los documentos de defunción de nadie, al menos, nadie que él conociera.  
  
Koenma echó un rápido vistazo a los papeles en busca de algún nombre familiar. Allí, subrayado en amarillo fluorescente, estaba el nombre "Youko Kurama/Suuichi Minamino". Tirando al suelo el resto de papeles que tenía apilados sobre la mesa, el joven Señor de los Muertos agarró desesperadamente la carpeta y empezó a devorar su contenido.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Habéis visto lo que le acaban de traer a Koenma????? Q pasará, q pasara?????  
  
Aix, Yusuke. . . hay que tener la cabeza más clara¡¡¡ Si es que no se le pueden enviar mensajes sutiles a este chico XDDDDDDDD  
  
Y por supuesto. . . No os perdáis el próximo capítulo. El tercero os pareció paranoico? Pues no lo habéis visto todo.  
  
Muchas gracias por vuestros rw. Sois un gran apoyo¡¡¡¡ ^_^ 


	5. Me decepcionas, Hiei

CAPÍTULO 5: Me decepcionas, Hiei.  
  
No recordaba si él se había encontrado nunca en una posición como aquella, si alguna vez se había visto acorralado así, de tal forma que la única opción era matar a su agresor o matarse a sí mismo. Pensó otra vez en la razón de su mal humor. Descontroladas y rápidas imágenes de los mechones cobrizos cayendo como una cascada sobre aquel delicado rostro perfecto, la expresión indefensa de su cara, aparecieron en su mente como un relámpago.  
  
"Kurama. . ."  
  
Con aquel oponente, ni siquiera le quedaba la opción de suicidarse. Cerró los ojos, dolorido, torturado por las imágenes que le venían a la cabeza. ¿Y qué haría él, si le viera desplomarse en un charco de sangre, una espada atravesando su estómago, los ojos fijos en él con callada resignación? Era como si casi tuviera frente a él su precioso rostro, desencajado por la angustia; casi podía palpar el dolor y la desesperación que con toda certeza sentiría.  
  
"Kurama. . ."  
  
Abruptamente, se giró hacia la puerta de su habitación, antes incluso de que el visitante llamara, al sentir el youki que se aproximaba. Con un clic, la puerta se abrió. Mukuro entró en la habitación. No se anunció ni saludó, simplemente se tumbó lánguidamente sobre la cama, todavía hecha. Ya no la miró más. Mukuro era una buena compañía, un alivio, pero no era la solución para las absurdas y demenciales imágenes que le asaltaban.  
  
La dama youkai pasó la mano por las sábanas para alisar las arrugas que no había, mientras tanto, sus ojos, el real y el biónico, se mantenían intensamente fijos en la silenciosa figura vestida de negro sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana.  
  
- Me decepcionas, Hiei.  
  
La provocación era la única manera de obtener una respuesta de él. Grandes ojos carmesí se posaron sobre su cara desfigurada.  
  
- ¿Hn? - Fue el indignante acompañamiento de esa mirada.  
  
Mukuro suspiró profundamente, dejando que el aire corriera entre sus labios y se disolviera en la atmósfera antes de continuar.  
  
- Pensaba que después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos no dudarías en compartir conmigo el infierno que estás viviendo.  
  
- ¡Hn!  
  
Medio viva, medio muerta. Mukuro le observaba con su ojo bueno.  
  
- ¿Me lo vas a contar o no? ¿Vas a hacerme esa maldita pregunta que te está quemando por dentro?  
  
El silencio se volvió tenso, un silencio tan abrumador y palpable, que Mukuro suspiró otra vez con impaciencia, sólo para romperlo.  
  
- ¿Hiei?  
  
Aquellos ojos color sangre otra vez. Casi con la misma frialdad clínica con la que aquella vez miraron al kitsune que suplicaba por su libertad, buscando, preguntando. Los ojos de Hiei se encontraron con la rosa que Mukuro había depositado sobre la cama. . . para recordarle. . .  
  
- ¿Él ama a Yomi? - Poco más que un susurro. Mukuro se estremeció al oír el tono de su voz - ¿Kurama ama a Yomi?  
  
Y entonces lo supo. Por la expresión en su cara supo lo que estaba intentando preguntarle. Mukuro palideció ante la idea de. . . el deber de. . .  
  
- Le violó. Yomi violó a Kurama.  
  
Otro largo e insoportable silencio flotó entre ellos. Mukuro podía ver perfectamente que dolor del demonio de fuego incluso bajo su máscara de desdén.  
  
- Hn - Una leve pista de lo que estaba pensando. Con un simple y casi imperceptible gesto, Hiei podía ser tan amenazador, tan malvado y retorcido, que incluso los youkais de clase S involuntariamente se apartaban de él, intimidados por la frialdad de sus ojos color sangre.  
  
- . . . Y él se lo permitió. . .  
  
- Kurama. . . - El nombre quedo flotando en el tenso aire como un conjuro. Y todo el dolor de Hiei explotó en un desgarrador y penetrante alarido, alcanzando de lleno la cara de Mukuro.  
  
Hubo un leve movimiento de aire y la reina youkai se quedó sola en la habitación, mirando a la nada.  
  
Kurama había permitido que Yomi le. . . que Yomi le violara. . . por culpa SUYA.  
  
Con un resignado suspiro, Mukuro se fue a su sala de entrenamiento. Una idea cobraba forma en su cabeza a medida que se recuperaba del shock. Sólo había una única e inevitable consecuencia para cualquier cosa que hiciera Hiei a partir de ese momento.  
  
Guerra.  
  
***/~~~  
  
- Yusuke-kun. . .  
  
Los ojos oscuros del joven detective se trasladaron con apático abatimiento desde el suelo hasta los ojos humedecidos de Yukina. Pudo ver que la pequeña hada de las nieves temblaba bajo su kimono, a pesar del todavía persistente calor del verano. Las manos de Yukina temblaron aún más al separarse del blanco pecho descubierto del que era la causa de la desesperación de Yusuke.  
  
No contestó. Los ojos de Yukina se llenaron de lágrimas.  
  
- Yusuke. . . Lo siento.  
  
- ¡¿Que lo sientes?! - La pregunta salió como un terrible graznido de su garganta. El esbelto y magullado cuerpo tendido en el tatami se agitó en una convulsión. Alternativamente, se arqueaba y se encogía, gimiendo. ¿Que lo sentía? ¿QUE LO SENTÍA?  
  
La pequeña koorime cubrió con la manta el cuerpo medio desnudo del kitsune, mientras se ponía de pie. Yusuke podía ver las mejoras que los cuidados de Yukina habían hecho en su amigol. Y aún así, lo sentía. Después de todo, no podía culparla. Ella era un youkai de clase B. Las heridas de Kurama sobrepasaban su capacidad de curar, estaban por encima de su nivel.  
  
- Ya no. . . no puedo hacer más por él. He curado todas sus heridas físicas. La verdad es que todas eran superficiales, pero. . . - Su voz se transformó en un cansado gemido. Se tambaleó ligeramente, asustando un poco a Yusuke y haciendo que se levantara corriendo a sostenerla y evitar que cayera. Yukina se apoyó en él y permitió que le acompañara hasta una silla, desplomándose sobre ella. Realmente, necesitaba descansar.  
  
Yusuke se apartó. No perdía nunca de vista el blanco cuerpo tendido en el tatami, arqueándose, retorciéndose, a veces gimiendo y cerrando los puños, debatiéndose en horribles pesadillas que Yusuke sólo podía imaginar. Ver aquello, Kurama sufriendo de aquella manera, era más de lo que podía soportar. Y aquella misma mañana, él se estaba imaginando cómo sería. . . "Maldita sea, Kurama, ¿qué demonios te ha pasado?"  
  
- ¿Seguro que no puedes hacer nada? - Su voz fue un resoplido cargado de frustración. Tenía que haber alguna manera. . . Yukina no podía rendirse. Se trataba de Kurama. KURAMA. ¿Qué le pasaría al equipo si el zorro moría? A Yusuke le vino a la cabeza un pensamiento muy desagradable que le hizo tragar saliva. ¿Qué pasaría si Hiei descubría que Kurama. . .? Pensar en el demonio de fuego, cuyo único amigo de verdad era el zorro agonizante tendido en el suelo del templo de Genkai, era aterrador. Hiei asesinaría a todos los que hubieran tenido cualquier tipo de contacto con Kurama antes de que muriese y. . . ¿y qué? ¿Usaría el Kokuryuuha? Bien, Yusuke haría lo mismo si descubriera quién había tenido la sangre fría, la temeridad de herir al youko de aquella manera. Hubiera utilizado toda su energía vital para acabar con el bastardo que le había puesto las manos encima al kitsune. Y Kurama ni siquiera era "su" Kurama.  
  
Yukina ahogó un sollozo, abrumada por la misma pena que el chico humano sentía por su amigo. Un pensamiento parecido ocupaba su mente también. ¿Qué pasaría si Hiei y Kurama morían? Pero, ¿qué podía hacer ella? Ya había agotado todo su poder curativo. Tan pronto como Yusuke irrumpió en el templo, llevando en brazos el pobre cuerpo del zorro, había trabajado ininterrumpidamente para curarle, sin permitirse un solo momento de descanso. Y no recobraría sus poderes fácilmente, no después de haberlos utilizado durante tanto tiempo, hasta quedarse seca.  
  
- Está bien, físicamente - Murmuró cuando Yusuke tapó un poco más al zorro subiendo la manta hasta su finamente esculpida barbilla - Pero es como si no quisiera seguir viviendo. Puedo sentir como su youki. . .  
  
"Kuso" Yusuke renegó para sí. Él tampoco podía hacer nada. Él no podía curar, ni poseía tampoco los poderes empáticos necesarios para averiguar qué era lo que ocurría en el subconsciente del zorro. ¡Un momento! Empatía. . . "¡Eso es!"  
  
Yukina supo lo que estaba pensando sólo con ver la expresión de su cara. El mismo destello de esperanza brilló en sus ojos carmesí.  
  
- ¡Hiei! Yusuke-kun, tienes que traerle. Él es el único que. . .  
  
Pero Yusuke no la dejó terminar.  
  
***//~~~  
  
~ Suuichi. . . ~ El suave susurro que acarició su mente era muy débil, desesperadamente triste, resignado. Suuichi intentó murmurar algo para responder a la voz de dulce cadencia que le llamaba. Su espíritu se retorcía de dolor con el recuerdo de las mil y una formas en que había sido torturado durante el último mes. Y se suponía que estaba de vacaciones. . . Sabía que estaba herido, su cuerpo probablemente estaría magullado hasta hacer que no fuera posible reconocerle. Pero el trauma emocional, aquellas insoportables punzadas de dolor clavándose en su alma - almas - eran peor que cualquier herida, cualquier golpe, que cualquier tipo de laceración física. Y heridas, había muchas. Muchas, inflingidas por manos que le agarraban con brusquedad, afilados colmillos que se hundían en su piel, carne dura que se clavaba dentro de él.  
  
~ Kurama. . . ~ Tan cansado. . . Suspiró, sintiendo la cálida presencia que le reconfortaba en medio de su horrible soledad. La otra presencia fluctuó a su alrededor, como la llama de una vela bailando mecida por del viento. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el dominante youko rodeara su exhausta psique, que abrazara su espíritu, considerablemente más débil.  
  
Kurama le acarició dulcemente. Sus caricias, un apacible trocito de consuelo, una promesa silenciosa de que todo iría bien para un Suuichi que se había venido abajo.  
  
~ Él no nos quiere, Suuichi. . . ~ Tan triste. A Suuichi le entraron ganas de llorar al contacto con aquella suave y melancólica voz. Bruscos sollozos agitaron su cuerpo cuando el youko lo repitió en un cansado susurro.  
  
~ No. . . no puedo seguir así ~ Tembló entre los brazos protectores de Kurama ~ No después de lo que ha pasado. . . no si él no nos quieres. . . después de. . . ~ Un estremecimiento de enojo. Suuichi sollozó todavía más fuerte, lágrimas ardientes luchaban por abrirse paso entre sus párpados apretados. A los que le vieran desde fuera, les hubiera parecido que estaba hablando en medio de una pesadilla.  
  
~ Yo todavía le quiero, Suuichi.  
  
- Pero no puedo. . . no puedo. . .  
  
El calor de los más apetitosos labios contra los suyos. Suuichi se quedó inmóvil y disfrutó de la dulce caricia. Se sentía desfallecer, se derretía en medio de aquel reconfortante abrazo. Notó como la esponjosa cola de Kurama rodeaba cálidamente sus demacradas y enflaquecidas piernas, como el espíritu también herido del zorro se fundía en uno con el suyo.  
  
~ No te rindas Suuichi. Yo. . . te necesito ~ Había tanto dolor en aquella voz suave y maternal ~ No puedo llegar hasta él sin ti.  
  
Su mente se dejó mimar por la cálida presencia reconfortante que le abrazaba, por dentro y por fuera, haciendo desaparecer con sus besos la culpa que sentía, su vergüenza, sus innumerables inseguridades. Protegido. . . Sí, Kurama le protegería.  
  
- Ai shiteru, Kurama.  
  
~ Ai shiteru. . . ~ El más lánguido de los suspiros como respuesta.  
  
***//~~~  
  
La inclasificable carpeta blanca cayó de las manos heladas del joven señor de los muertos. "¡Kurama!"  
  
Koenma dejó caer la cabeza sobre las palmas de sus manos. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. No, no era algo que pudiera esperar que le pasase a ninguno - ninguno - de sus detectives, especialmente a los cuatro indestructibles miembros del equipo Urameshi. Se estremeció violentamente mientras su mente dibujaba obscenas imágenes basadas en el frío y exhaustivamente descriptivo informe que acababa de leer.  
  
"Kurama. . ."  
  
Abalanzándose sobre la puerta, el joven dios adoptó su forma adulta y corrió a buscar a Botan, olvidando que tenía cientos de secretarios-ogro y asistentes para hacer ese tipo de tareas por él.  
  
***//~~~  
  
Era la mejor mañana que Kazuma Kuwabara había tenido en todo el verano. Por una vez su hermana había decidido no meterse con él por ser un vago y no ayudar en casa cuando no habían clases. La ola de calor que asolaba Tokio había remitido con la llegada del otoño y las hojas rojas y doradas tenían un efecto subliminal en él que nunca hubiera pensado que fuera posible. Y lo mejor, por supuesto, era que Yukina había accedido a tener una cita con él. El recuerdo de su pequeño pastelito hizo que una descarga de incontenible emoción recorriera todo su cuerpo.  
  
Iba a verla otra vez, sí, sí. Por el camino compró un ramo de flores. Jazmines blancos, que le costaron una fortuna. El fuerte aroma le congestionaba un poco la nariz, pero a Yukina le encantaban aquellas flores, casi tanto como a Kurama. ¡Que día tan fantástico!  
  
El templo de Genkai estaba inquietantemente silencioso cuando entró. Se preguntó donde podría estar todo el mundo. Normalmente, a medida que se acercaba al templo, podía sentir el ki de la anciana maestra y de su adorada koorime. Algunas veces sentía también otro ki familiar, como el de Yusuke o Kurama. Y si tenía peor suerte de lo habitual, Hiei también se dejaba caer por allí, irradiando su cada vez más fuerte youki de clase S, como sólo él en todo el Ningenkai podía sentirlo. Aquel día, de todas formas, el aire estaba extrañamente quieto y parecía que incluso los pájaros habían cesado sus trinos, como para preservar la solemnidad de aquel silencio. Notó un débil rastro de ki retorciéndose de dolor intentando llegar hasta él cuando se quitó los zapatos, pero al intentar identificarlo con sus poderes extrasensoriales, el ki se disolvió, como niebla en una noche de invierno.  
  
No parecía que Yukina estuviese dentro. Kuwabara fue a inspeccionar los jardines, pero no detectó el más mínimo rastro de su youki. En el templo quedaba algo de ki residual, pero debía de ser de al menos dos horas.  
  
Escuchó un leve gemido salir de una de las habitaciones. Parecía provenir de la que Hiei y Kurama compartían cuando las circunstancias lo hacían necesario. Se preguntó cuál de los dos sería aunque, pensó, conociendo al canijo, le hubiera notado recibiendo un puñetazo de su ki en los morros con sólo acercarse a un radio de diez kilómetros. Y no había razón alguna para que ninguno de los dos enmascarara su ki. Estaban en el templo de Genkai. Ningún espíritu se atrevería a causarle problemas a la vieja, a no ser que quisieran sufrir una muerte violenta y dolorosa.  
  
Aquel vago rastro de ki intentó llegar hasta él otra vez. Se asomó a la ventana de la habitación. Desplomado en el suelo, inconsciente, el demacrado cuerpo de Kurama temblaba al contacto de la brisa exterior, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba arrítmicamente, a causa de los esfuerzos del pelirrojo por recobrar el aliento.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Bueno, al fin lo he terminado. Últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo para traducir (Malditos exámenes. grrrrrrrr)  
  
Pobre Kurama, me parece que voy a agarrar el botiquín y me voy a presentar en el templo para cuidarle yo misma ^^ Y a ver si Hiei se pone las pilas de una vez. . .  
  
Vanne, no te canses, q este no está en el fanfiction, jeje.  
  
Azuza, este fic tiene unos 10 capítulos, más o menos (ahora no me acuerdo bien), así q hay Posesión para rato ^^  
  
Uf, a ver si cuando acabe exámenes puedo traducir con un poco más de ritmo.  
  
De nuevo gracias por vuestros reviews¡¡¡¡ 


	6. ¿Era verdad?

CAPÍTULO 6: ¿Era verdad?  
  
Las flores cayeron al suelo, olvidadas, y el joven se precipitó a ayudar a su amigo a volver a la cama. Kurama parecía no haber comido en una semana, por lo menos. Tenía las mejillas hundidas y los ojos ensombrecidos por profundas ojeras. Incluso dormido, su ceño estaba fruncido, denotando un profundo dolor que sólo su psique podía sentir. La piel del youko estaba seca y deshidratada, y tenía vendajes cubriendo múltiples partes de su cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban tan fuertemente cerrados que ni siquiera Kuwabara pudo obligarle a abrirlos, y aún así, numerosas lágrimas corrían por sus descarnadas mejillas. Su boca se abrió, pronunciando una sola palabra que no dejó a Kuwabara ninguna duda de cuál era el origen del mal del kitsune.  
  
- Hiei. . .  
  
Yukina entró en el templo con pequeños pasos apresurados, esperando que tal vez, sólo tal vez, Kurama hubiera salido del coma en su ausencia. Habían pasado tres días desde que Yusuke trajo al pelirrojo en un estado que hacía pensar en un desafortunado encuentro con más de un youkai de clase S, allá en el Makai. Kurama había aparecido así ante él, dijo, y se había desmayado en sus brazos. Yukina hizo todo lo posible por curarle desde el mismo momento que lo tuvo frente a ella, pero era como si el zorro hubiera perdido las ganas de vivir después de lo que fuera la terrible experiencia por la que había tenido que pasar en el Mundo Infernal.  
  
Yukina no podía curar a alguien que estaba intentando acabar con su propia vida.  
  
La fuerte presencia de aquel reiki significaba que Kazuma estaba allí otra vez, y no pudo reprimir la alegría que llenó su espíritu, a pesar de lo apenada que estaba por Kurama. Pero. . . de las habitaciones salían voces, y ella sabía que la maestra Genkai no había vuelto de su viaje. No podía ser Yusuke, el joven humano acababa de partir en busca de Hiei, quien parecía se el único capaz de sacar algo en claro de lo que le pasaba al zorro.  
  
Con la más resplandeciente de las sonrisas, entró en la habitación.  
  
- ¡Kuwabara -ku. . .! - Y se quedó quieta, petrificada.  
  
Sentado tranquilamente sobre la cama deshecha, como si aquel no fuera más que otro día como cualquier otro, Kurama escuchaba sin mostrar el más mínimo interés por lo que le contaba su amigo. Se le veía mucho más en forma, los ojos brillantes, el pelo pulcramente cepillado y cayendo como una cascada color rubí sobre su espalda, los brazos cruzados con gesto paciente sobre su pecho, las piernas cubiertas con la sábana, escondiendo las heridas que no llegaba a cubrir la sudadera que Yusuke le prestó antes de salir en busca de Hiei.  
  
- ¿Kurama-san? - La voz de Yukina sonó suave y temerosa cuando acabó, titubeante, de entrar en la habitación. Kuwabara la recibió con una enorme sonrisa de varios cientos de miles de voltios de energía amorosa.  
  
- ¡Yukina-chan! Te he estado esperando. . . bueno, hemos. Kurama se despertó una hora después de que yo llegara, más o menos.  
  
- Ano, sumimasen. . . Kurama-san. . . ¿se despertó?  
  
Kuwabara dijo que sí con su cabeza, coronada por aquel tupé color naranja, con todo el entusiasmo del mundo.  
  
- Sí, aunque no he conseguido que me diga ni media palabra. Parece que le preocupe algo - Añadió la última frase con un susurro más que audible cuando se colocó al lado del hada de las nieves, que observaba al youko.  
  
Kurama estaba sentado contra la pared. Su cara, una máscara de perfecta indiferencia, las facciones inexpresivas y serenas, los ojos color esmeralda de nuevo vivos, pero ausentes. Parecía haberse despertado en él un mórbido y peculiar interés por la pata izquierda de la mesa que había en el otro extremo de la habitación.  
  
Yukina se aproximó un poco más, dudando, preguntándose qué habría hecho exactamente Kuwabara para sacar al kitsune de su coma.  
  
- Pues no me había dado cuenta de que le pasara nada malo - Dijo el chico del cabello color zanahoria, mientras iba tras ella siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos como un perrito - Llegué y le encontré inconsciente. Fui a buscar una toallita húmeda para ponérsela en la frente, porque me pareció que tenía fiebre, y cuando volví me lo encontré ahí, peinándose como si nada - Miró a Yukina con curiosidad, fascinado, a su pesar, del repentino cambio de talante del zorro - Me pregunto qué le habrá pasado.  
  
Yukina negó con la cabeza, abatida, llegando hasta donde estaba Kurama. Ella tampoco tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Tímidamente, movió la mano frente a los ojos del kitsune, sintiéndose un poco tonta al hacerlo. Claro que Kurama iba a reaccionar. . .  
  
El youko simplemente volvió la cabeza y dejó que una porción de su finamente cepillado cabello le cubriera la cara. La youkai de hielo siguió su mirada. Kurama ni siquiera parpadeó, en vez de eso, fijó su atención en las sábanas arrugadas entre sus piernas.  
  
- ¿Kurama-san?  
  
Nada. Yukina sintió una punzada de terror clavarse en su corazón. Kurama estaba despierto, pero se comportaba como si no lo estuviera, como si el resto del mundo no existiera ni tuviera nada que ver con él. Se preguntó si realmente debería estar agradecida de que el youko siguiera con vida.  
  
- ¿Kurama-san, te apetece comer algo?  
  
De nuevo no hubo respuesta. El silencio se hizo tan intenso que llegó a ser capaz de escuchar la sangre fluyendo por sus sienes.  
  
- Te prepararé un poco de te - Dijo finalmente, poniéndose en pie para alejarse del desconcertantemente críptico zorro - Ne, Kuwa-san, ¿puedes quedarte con Kurama-san un momento?  
  
Kazuma asintió con entusiasmo, como siempre, pero Yukina se dio cuenta de que el extravagante comportamiento de Kurama también le estaba poniendo nervioso a él. Con un suspiro, Yukina salió de la habitación y fue a preparar el te.  
  
***//~~~  
  
La negra silueta inspeccionó el castillo desde su punto de mira, en la copa de un árbol de la colina. La majestuosidad del castillo de Yomi se apreciaba incluso desde tanta distancia, y no le cabía la menor duda de que el maldito ogro habría colocado guardias para vigilar el pie de la muralla y los alrededores. Ya había experimentado en primera persona lo eficaces que podían ser los lacayos de Yomi cuando querían.  
  
Pero seguramente nunca se habrían enfrentado a los poderes de un Jaganshi cuando éste estaba deseando usarlos, y tenía previsto pasar un rato endiabladamente divertido permitiendo que aquel atajo de imbéciles descubriera de primera mano el poder del fuego. El youkai sonrió con malicia, una débil risa perversa se escapó de su boca cuando se imaginó a sí mismo lanzando su implacable Dragón Negro sobre la ciudadela que se extendía ahí abajo. Se lo iba a pasar en grande. Y ese no sería simplemente uno más de sus actos de violencia indiscriminada. Iba a recuperar algo. Para ser más específico, a alguien.  
  
Pasó el dedo por el filo de su meticulosamente afilada katana. El demonio de fuego saltó y corrió colina abajo procurando ocultarse bajo las ramas, moviéndose a una velocidad que sólo unos pocos seres en los tres mundos eran capaces de seguir.  
  
Tan sólo unos cuantos metros más le separaban del ala oeste de la ciudadela, cuando un penetrante flash de ki le cegó, dejándole aturdido. Se apretó fuertemente contra el tronco del árbol tras el cual estaba escondido, esperando a que el desconocido se alejara o a que pasara justo a por debajo de él, para acabar limpiamente empalado en su espada. Cualquiera de las dos opciones le iría bien. . .  
  
- ¡Hiei-san!  
  
La ondulante voz femenina que corrió a través del bosque era bastante familiar, lo sficiente como para hacerle apretar los dientes de puro fastidio por la inesperada aparición. "¡Kuso!"  
  
- ¡Hiei! - La voz masculina que se unió a la llamada era arrogante, temeraria, tan sólo levemente preocupada, y tan familiar que Hiei pensó que lo único que le faltaba en ese momento era una reunión.  
  
Dos figuras entraron en su campo de visión. Seguían llamándole, voceando su nombre con aquellos irritantes gritos. Finalmente, se dignó a dejarse ver.  
  
- ¡Hiei! - Las dos voces se llenaron de alivio ante su aparición. Extraño. Yusuke Urameshi nunca había sido excesivamente afectuoso con él.  
  
Los miró suspicazmente, pasando el dedo por el filo de su katana. Había pasado un año desde la última vez que vio a aquellos dos juntos.  
  
- ¿Qué queréis?  
  
Yusuke necesitó unos instantes para recobrar el aliento. Su compañera se sentó en su remo volador y le permitió recostarse en su regazo.  
  
- Es. . . - El chico jadeó y los ojos de Hiei se clavaron en él con cada vez más furiosa intensidad. La muchacha le tendió un pañuelo que él aceptó agradecido, usándolo pasa limpiarse el sudor de la frente.  
  
- ¡ARGH! ¡No vuelvas a hacerme correr así nunca más!  
  
Hiei simplemente frunció el ceño, sin estar muy seguro de si le estaba regañando a él o a su ayudante.  
  
- ¡Yusuke! - Botan le metió prisa, jugando con los mechones de cabello que quedaban libres de su cola de caballo - Explícale. . .  
  
- ¿Explicarme el qué, ningen?  
  
Yusuke resopló un par de veces más antes de que su respiración recobrara el ritmo normal y pudiera enderezarse.  
  
- Es Kurama. Está. . . está enfermo, no vuelve en sí. . . Ha estado inconsciente durante más de dos días ya.  
  
Ah, así que el objeto de si pequeña expedición ya no estaba en la fortaleza de Yomi. Era un dato interesante.  
  
Se mordió el labio inferior durante un segundo, intentando no mostrar su alivio por el hecho de que el zorro estuviera al cuidado de Urameshi.  
  
- Lo. . . lo sé.  
  
Las dos caras se volvieron a la vez, mirándole con los ojos abiertos al máximo, desconcertados por la sorpresa.  
  
- ¿Nani. . .? - Preguntó la vocecilla chillona de Botan.  
  
El semblante de Hiei se oscureció de un modo siniestro. El cariz que había tomado la conversación obviamente le incomodaba. Yusuke continuó.  
  
- Necesito que vengas conmigo.  
  
Se giró para mirar una vez más las altas y, en apariencia, impenetrables murallas del castillo. Antes, Yomi debía morir. Debía hacerle justicia al zorro.  
  
- No puedo.  
  
Su mente ya estaba ocupada maquinando las múltiples y siniestras técnicas con las que torturaría, mutilaría y, finalmente, asesinaría al bastardo de las seis orejas que había querido poseer al zorro. Se puso en tensión para echar a correr.  
  
Finos y blancos dedos le agarraron por la muñeca tan fuerte que sintió que se le cortaba la circulación. Botan intentaba retenerle tenazmente, obligándole a volverse i mirarla a los ojos, frunciendo el ceño amenazadoramente por haberse atrevido a interrumpirle. La mensajera espiritual del cabello azul se enfrentó a su mirada sin parpadear, sus propios ojos color rosa brillando a causa de las lágrimas.  
  
- Tienes que venir Hiei - Su voz se quebró mientras las lágrimas empezaban a descender por sus blancas mejillas - Kurama se está muriendo. . . - La respiración de la muchacha se transformó en entrecortados jadeos, que pronto pasaron a ser sollozos - Sus documentos de defunción llegaron ayer al despacho de Koenma-sama. Hemos intentado retrasarlo pero. . . él está decidido. Y. . . - Su voz vaciló y un sollozo especialmente fuerte hizo temblar todo su cuerpo. Hiei no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que el zorro se había hecho querer por aquella gente - Y no creo que Koenma, Georges y Hinageshi puedan retener los documentos durante más tiempo. . .  
  
La expresión de su cara no cambió. Por supuesto que Kurama no se iba a morir. El estúpido zorro tenía tantas vidas como colas. ¿Y que había podido suceder para que Kurama deseara morir? ¿La violación? A Hiei no le parecía creíble que un youkai como el zorro se derrumbara a causa de algo que podía fácilmente olvidar. . . aunque le llevara algún tiempo (Hiei piensa así porque, evidentemente, no sabe NADA sobre sexo, y todavía tiene menos idea de lo que supone una violación).  
  
Entonces, sus pensamientos volvieron las palabras con las que Kurama se separó de él aquella noche. . . hacía casi un mes. . .  
  
"Ai shiteru, Hiei"  
  
Te quiero.  
  
"No. . . ¡Cállate! No lo entiendes. Nunca has querido entenderlo. . ." ¿O era él el que nunca había querido entenderlo? Kurama era su compañero desde hacía mucho tiempo, su único aliado, el único en el que podía confiar. La extraña alianza que compartía con los demás no era nada comparada con la callada amistad que había crecido entre Kurama y él.  
  
"Ai shiteru, Hiei"  
  
"¿Era verdad? ¡Dímelo, maldito seas! ¿Lo decías de verdad?"  
  
"¿Me dejarías morir si te dijera que no?"  
  
Apretó los dientes. "Kurama. . ."  
  
- ¿Hiei. . .?  
  
Un par de ojos color rosa y otros color chocolate miraban con miedo y preocupación a sus propios ojos color sangre. La desencajada expresión de su rostro se había hecho tan intensa que Yusuke empezaba a pensar que el demonio de fuego estaba poseído o algo así. ¿Hiei no quería proteger a Kurama? No podía ser.  
  
Durante un instante, Hiei consideró la opción de desaparecer, huir de aquellos molestos ningen que le habían metido en aquella red de intrigas y sinsentidos. "¿Serás capaz?" Susurró una pequeña y sarcástica voz en su cabeza. "¿Crees que eres lo bastante fuerte como para, simplemente, largarte, sabiendo que Kurama. . . que tu ningen, tu Kurama. . . va a dejarse morir porque TÚ LE FALLASTE? Le fallaste y no fuiste capaz de protegerle de ese maldito ogro degenerado."  
  
"¿Lo soy. . .?" La respuesta estalló en su mente, corta y furiosa. "Por supuesto que no lo eres, ¡baka!"  
  
- ¿Dónde está?  
  
Botan suspiró con alivio y ella y Yusuke condujeron al demonio de fuego junto al zorro.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bien, al fin me veo libre de tediosas obligaciones y enseguida q he podido he "finiquitado" el capítulo. Espero que os guste ^^  
  
Habéis conocido jamás algún ama de casa tan abnegada como Yukina? Si por esta chica fuera, todos los problemas se arreglarían con una tacita de te XD Es un encanto. Y quisiera dedicar también una mención especial al insuperable poder de deducción de super-Kuwabara q no se había dado cuenta de que su amigo estaba... digamos, "ido" XDDDDDDDDD Me encanta este hombre, es genial.  
  
Tranquila Kat Baster, todos estamos deseando hacerle a Yomi lo mismo que tú, tu sadismo no es en absoluto exagerado ^_~  
  
Bueno, yo me despido ya, esperando que lo disfrutéis¡¡¡ 


	7. Empatía

CAPÍTULO 7: Empatía  
  
- Kurama-san, ¿te apetece un poco de té?  
  
No hubo respuesta. El brillo de la pulcramente cepillada melena color rubí era lo único que convencía a Yukina de que no estaba hablando con un cadáver. Kurama hubiera podido pasar por uno. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto Yusuke? Ya hacía dos días que se había marchado y, en aquel corto espacio de tiempo, Kurama había conseguido quedarse en los huesos, a base de no comer absolutamente nada. Hasta que, finalmente, Genkai regresó y obligó a Kurama a engullir varios platos de comida, uno tras otro.  
  
Fue entonces cuando el zorro empezó a alimentarse como una persona normal, aunque no comía nada a menos que alguien se lo llevara a la boca. Yukina se encontró con que tendría que cuidar del maltrecho zorro como si de un bebé se tratara, dándole de comer ella misma, sin preguntar más si le apetecía o no. Simplemente le acercaba el ramen a la boca, entonces, él separaba un poco sus pálidos labios sensuales y la youkai de hielo se lo daba.  
  
Tampoco se bañaba hasta que alguien le metía en el baño, le desnudaba y le ponía el jabón en la mano. No dormía si nadie le metía en la cama, y no se hubiera cambiado de ropa si Genkai no les hubiera obligado a todos a salir de la habitación para asear al zorro ella misma. Y lo peor de todo era que el kitsune no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra desde aquel débil suspiro que escapó de sus labios. Yukina empezaba a preguntarse si lo que fuera que le había ocurrido al zorro le habría desquiciado del todo.  
  
Suspiró con abatimiento. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa frente al zorro y sirvió el te. La expresión de Kurama continuaba siendo ausente, el mismo semblante inexpresivo que había mantenido desde que salió del coma. Era como si el cuerpo estuviera allí, el ki estaba allí, pero la mente vagaba por algún otro sitio. Hizo que Kurama cerrara sus finos dedos alrededor de la taza y un pequeño suspiro de alivio salió de su boca cuando el pelirrojo se movió para beberlo. Kurama frunció la boca al contacto con el líquido, que le estaba escaldando la garganta. Yukina había pensado que, tal vez, un te muy caliente podría restituir al menos un parte de la conciencia de Kurama.  
  
Para su inmensa sorpresa, cuando dejó apartó un poco la taza, las lágrimas empezaron a correr por las aterciopeladas mejillas del youko, sus ojos verdes, brillantes, parpadeaban bajo la suave luz de la bombilla. Kurama lloraba en silencio, e incluso entonces, ningún tipo de expresión apareció en su rostro de porcelana. Tan solo aquellas lágrimas, que al mismo tiempo asustaban y frustraban a la pequeña koorime.  
  
- ¿Ku-Kurama-san?  
  
Los párpados bajaron dolorosamente y los labios se movieron otra vez para susurrar aquel nombre, sólo que ningún sonido salió de su boca. Pero Yukina lo supo de todas formas, y deseó fervientemente que Yusuke volviera pronto. . . muy, muy pronto, o ya no quedaría nada más que la cáscara de Kurama, la mente habría abandonado completamente el cuerpo. Demente, perdido en ese nombre, el nombre que repetía incluso en sus febriles sueños.  
  
Hiei. Kurama había estado repitiendo el nombre de Hiei.  
  
La taza cayó de sus manos sin fuerzas. Por suerte, no se rompió cuando chocó contra la mesa, y Kurama dejó caer la cabeza sobre sus manos, fuertes sollozos desgarraban ahora su cuerpo enflaquecido. Yukina corrió a rodear al youko en un abrazo, siseando dulcemente palabras de consuelo en sus oídos, para evitar que Genkai le oyera llorar y decidiera meterle algo de sentido común en la cabeza de malos modos.  
  
"Hiei-san. . . por favor, ven ya. . ."  
  
***//~~~  
  
Le costó reprimir la prisa que tenía por bajarse del remo de Botan y, entre unos arbustos, vomitar todo lo que había estado aguantando durante los cientos de kilómetros que había recorrido sobre aquel maldito remo, desde el Ningenkai al Makai y vuelta otra vez. Pero Yusuke se las arregló para conservar la dignidad frente a la mensajera del Reikai y la mirada de desdén del koorime, que le observaba cada vez más impaciente. Pero saltó del remo con una exclamación de alivio que le traicionó, e intentó remediarlo subiéndose bruscamente el cuello de la chaqueta cuando vio la preocupación en los ojos de Botan. Hiei le miró con asco.  
  
- Hn.  
  
Estaban a unas pocas yardas del templo de Genkai. El ningen parecía no poder dar un paso más a causa de los efectos del viaje. El koorime pensó, por un fugaz instante, en echarse a la espalda al humano cabeza hueca y llevarlo a cuestas el resto del camino. Aunque claro, del dicho al hecho. . .  
  
- ¿Dónde está?  
  
Yusuke jadeó, agarrándose el estómago, a punto de vomitar hasta las tripas sobre la hierba. Hizo acopio de las últimas fuerzas para señalar hacia el templo.  
  
- Yuu-san - La voz de Botan sonaba apremiante - creo que deberíamos. . .  
  
Hiei ya se había marchado. Yusuke puso los ojos en blanco y se zambulló entre los arbustos.  
  
***//~~~  
  
Todas las luces del templo estaban apagadas. Hiei se preguntó de nuevo qué era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo ahí, hasta que el rastro de ki le trajo el doloroso recuerdo de su objetivo.  
  
Kurama.  
  
¡El estúpido zorro! No sabía cómo se las había arreglado el zorro para penetrar así en sus pensamientos, tanto, que incluso había vuelto a toda prisa al mundo de los humanos imbéciles tan sólo para ayudar a alguien a quien no le unía ningún vínculo.  
  
Y entonces lo recordó.  
  
Kurama le había salvado el pellejo más veces de las que podía recordar, le había curado después de que liberara el Kokuryuuha, había cuidado de él cuando había salido seriamente perjudicado de alguna pelea, sin preocuparse por sus propias heridas, tan solo pendiente de socorrer al enano bastardo que se había desmayado en sus brazos. . . Kurama, vendiéndose a Yomi - "ese cerdo pervertido" - para comprar su libertad. . . Shimatta, ¡la verdad era que sí que estaba es deuda con el zorro!  
  
"¿Y qué has hecho tú por él?"  
  
Las palabras vinieron acompañadas de una sensación de culpa que ni siquiera sabía que era capaz de sentir. "Te mataré. . ."  
  
"¿Podrás perdonarme Kurama? ¿Podrás. . .?"  
  
- Hiei. . .  
  
Sintió que su corazón saltaba dentro del pecho cuando el leve eco de aquella voz acarició sus oídos con la fantasmal tesitura de contralto. ". . . Ai shiteru, Hiei. . ."  
  
- ¿Kurama?  
  
Su voz sonó hueca y dilatada en el silencio de la habitación. La luz de la luna se derramaba sobre su espalda, e iluminaba débilmente la delgada silueta envuelta en gruesas mantas de franela sobre el futón. Kurama. Ojos verdes como gemas le miraban detenidamente. La esbelta figura no movió un solo músculo, tan solo permaneció quieta en aquella posición, completamente indefenso, atrapado entre la confusión del sueño y la siniestra presencia del visitante. La cabeza cayó de nuevo sobre la almohada y los párpados se cerraron del todo.  
  
- ¿Kurama? - Repitió, sintiendo que se ahogaba al pronunciar aquel nombre. Se maldijo a sí mismo por su debilidad. Las palabras del zorro resonaban en su cabeza. Te quiero. ¿Sería capaz de mirarle a la cara después de todo lo que había pasado?  
  
El zorro se giro, irguiéndose sobre los codos. Los grandes ojos verdes se abrieron otra vez y atraparon a Hiei en su enigmática profundidad. El kitsune no dijo nada, su cara vacía e impávida, la expresión de alguien que ya no tenía ninguna razón para seguir viviendo. Hiei sintió crecer el nudo de su garganta.  
  
Pasó las piernas por encima del alfeizar de la ventana y acabó de entrar en la habitación. La luz de la luna que su cuerpo bloqueaba iluminó gentilmente el rostro del youko. Sí, había estado escondiendo cuidadosamente sus emociones, pero sus ojos, las ventanas de su alma, empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas al identificar al koorime. Hiei se quedó helado y sin ser capaz de moverse, mientras las perlas cristalinas caían, dejando ardientes marcas sobre la palidez de aquel rostro.  
  
Él era Hiei, el ladrón, el asesino, el demonio. . . la maldición que había caído sobre una infinidad de youkais, la última visión de muchos más. . . y tenía miedo.  
  
Podía sentir el miedo enroscándose alrededor de su corazón y estrujarlo. Y todo por el zorro. Las lágrimas del kitsune le habían desarmado. Extraño, nada le había afectado nunca de aquel modo.  
  
Se acercó despacio, sin apartar los ojos del youko que se había enderezado un poco más y ahora abrazaba sus rodillas contra su pecho, los ojos atentamente fijos en Hiei. La mirada que le dirigían aquellos ojos, abiertos al máximo, aterrorizados; era suspicaz, recelosa. Un brusco contraste con las herméticas facciones de su preciosa, preciosa cara. Hiei se inclinó levemente para estudiar más de cerca el rostro del youko. Kurama se encogió más todavía, apretando tan fuertemente la sábana contra su pecho que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos a causa de la presión. El brillo de las lágrimas tenía a Hiei extasiado. Tan hermoso. . .  
  
- Kurama. . . ¿Cómo puedes amarme?  
  
No hubo respuesta. El cuerpo tenso y demacrado de Kurama empezó a temblar a medida que Hiei se acercaba, cada vez un poco más. Su respiración, ahora un suave cosquilleo en el pecho del kitsune. Cautelosamente, levantó una mano. Tocó ligeramente la barbilla del zorro con las puntas de los dedos, y acarició el borde de su cara. Su lengua se atrevió a salir de la boca para explorar, para probar el sabor de aquellas lágrimas.  
  
Kurama se echó hacia atrás con un grito ahogado, todos los músculos de su cuerpo en tensión, su ki alborotándose instintivamente para protegerle en caso de que el intruso decidera reclamar sus atenciones.  
  
- ¿Kurama? - La voz de Hiei estaba teñida de confusión ante la reacción del zorro que, de repente, le empujaba lejos de él. Había tanto dolor en aquellos ojos. . . La respiración del zorro se transformó en irregulares jadeos, las delicadas facciones de su cara quedaron rígidas, una oleada de terror histérico emanaba de él, golpeando a Hiei como si de un puñetazo se tratara - ¿Pero qué. . .? - Y finalmente lo entendió.  
  
Se arrancó la cinta que cubría su frente. Hiei abrió el Jagan y tocó la frente del aterrorizado youko.  
  
***  
  
- Por favor, basta. . .  
  
Se preguntó dónde estaba. Aquella voz. . . que suplicaba. . . tan familiar. Un momento, ¿Qué era lo que le empujaba con tal fuerza contra la cama? Sentía, sacudida tras sacudida, aquella agonía que nacía en un punto de su cuerpo, desplazarse a toda velocidad hacia su cerebro. Y luchó, tratando de abrir los ojos, para encontrarse con una venda que los cubría.  
  
¿Nani. . .?  
  
Se agitó otra vez, involuntariamente, y escuchó una voz profunda jadeando en su oído. Hiei se puso rígido a causa de la ira. ¡Yomi. . .! Entonces, eso significaba que. . .  
  
Parpadeó y contempló la desconocida y vasta expansión de la mente de Kurama. El zorro estaba reviviendo lo que fuera aquella devastadora experiencia que había sufrido a manos de Yomi por la libertad de Hiei. Ahora, el kitsune le permitiría SENTIR exactamente lo mismo que él sintió, invocando el recuerdo de todo lo que pasó en un torrente de escenas rebosantes de horror. Cada punzada de dolor tan real como si estuviese ocurriendo en ese preciso instante.  
  
- Noo. . . - Sollozó la voz de contralto.  
  
Hiei creyó oír otras voces a parte del lamento lleno de angustia del kitsune y los fuertes jadeos de Yomi. Había fugaces jirones de pensamientos, ideas, frases. . . y tan llenos de melancolía que el demonio de fuego llegó a sentir una desconocida reacción de sus ojos.  
  
~ Él no nos quiere, Suuichi. . . ~ Lo reconoció. Youko Kurama. El kitsune sonaba tan triste, dolorido. Tragó saliva.  
  
Un violento sollozo contestó al anterior susurro. Otra voz apareció, suave y tímida, tan cansada, tan resignada. . .  
  
~ No. . . no creo que pueda seguir así. . . No después de lo que ha pasado, no si él no nos quiere. . .  
  
Hiei dio un penetrante alarido y replegó su ki.  
  
***  
  
Cuando volvió en sí otra vez, se encontró con que Kurama, poco a poco, se había acercado a él, poniéndose a su alcance. Sus brazos rodearon la fina cintura del youko con ademán protector. Kurama le miraba con una mezcla de miedo y necesidad, en su rostro se dibujó la primera expresión humana con la que gratificaba a alguien desde que escapó de las garras de Yomi. Instintivamente, Hiei alzó la mano para apartar los sedosos mechones que caían sobre el delicado rostro del zorro, las puntas de sus dedos se deslizaron por la mejilla de Kurama en una suave, casi reticente caricia.  
  
Kurama hizo un esfuerzo y la boca finalmente se abrió para repetir las palabras que habían estado torturando a Hiei durante todo un mes.  
  
- Ai shiteru.  
  
Miró fijamente aquellos grandes ojos confiados, repitiéndose una y otra vez las entrañables palabras en su turbada mente. Y de pronto se dio cuenta de la proximidad de Kurama, del delicado tacto de su piel bajo el fuerte, aunque aún dubitativo, abrazo de Hiei, la salvaje oleada de esperanza en aquellos ojos esmeralda. Su cuerpo reaccionó casi violentamente de una manera que nunca, jamás, hubiera esperado de sí mismo.  
  
Besó a Kurama, una ligera presión sobre los labios tan suave como la caricia de una pluma. Y se sintió inundado por el alivio al ver que, esta vez, el youko no se asustaba ni huía de él.  
  
- Zorro, yo. . . - Tragó saliva, de pronto incapaz de hablar, su garganta se negaba a dejar salir las palabras que quería pronunciar, gritar, y que aún así, no podrían expresar todo lo que estaba sintiendo y que no podía racionalizar.  
  
Notó que Kurama se relajaba al contacto con su cuerpo. Cuatro semanas de tensión, dolor, indescriptible terror, continuas bofetadas de rechazo que le habían causado tanto dolor como para estar sufriendo una vida entera. Todo se desvaneció ante el sabor de los labios de Hiei.  
  
- Itooshi - Murmuró, cerrando los ojos, sin importarle ya si el demonio de fuego admitía o respondía a sus muestras de cariño. Al fin se sentía a salvo, por primera vez desde hacía un mes entero.  
  
Hiei volvió a acostarle con cuidado en la cama, acariciando gentilmente su enmarañado cabello rojo, analizando aquella nueva, desconcertante, amilanadora y, aún así, extrañamente fascinante emoción que le asaltaba, que templaba su alma, que le dejaba débil, jadeante y anhelando liberarse de aquella opresión en su pecho.  
  
Pasó un dedo por los labios ligeramente separados del zorro. Besó a Kurama una última vez, su lengua acarició momentáneamente la veta abierta entre los labios del kitsune y, una vez estuvo seguro de que se había dormido, se levantó y volvió a cubrir su Jagan. Deslizando las piernas sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, dirigió una última mirada a la figura que finalmente dormía en paz. Había tomado una decisión.  
  
- Te quiero, Kurama.  
  
Se preparó para marchar, con el pensamiento de una tarea inacabada en mente. Ahora, dondequiera que estuviese Yomi, Hiei iba a matarle, aunque para ello tuviera que arrasarar los tres mundos.  
  
Un leve movimiento de aire, y ya no estaba.  
  
***//~~~  
  
Los ojos de Shura vigilaban las sombras alargadas del atardecer de camino a su habitación, esperando, por el amor de todos los dioses, no encontrarse con su padre. No había nada que hiciera temer la aparición de Yomi en el oscuro corredor, y Shura no detectó el característico rastro de ki de su padre. De momento todo iba bien.  
  
Habían pasado tres días desde que el bishounen youko escapó de las siniestras garras de su padre. Shura estaba intentando olvidar. . . Olvidar aquella áspera voz indefensa, olvidar al desesperado kitsune retorciéndose de dolor bajo las fieras caricias de su padre, olvidar los lamentos en plena noche suplicando que todo aquello acabase, aquel espeluznante llanto implorando que le liberase. Si de la agresión sexual o de aquel repugnante placer que recorría su cuerpo, Shura no lo sabía.  
  
Tres días. . . evitando a su padre, eludiendo las tontas preguntas sobre su extraño mal humor con las que sus amigos le agobiaban., intentando poner en práctica cualquiera de las técnicas de lavado de cerebro que encontraba en los libros y manuscritos de su padre. Cualquier cosa con tal de borrar de su mente los horribles sollozos suplicantes que salían de la garganta del kitsune, cualquier cosa con tal de olvidar que había visto a su padre, un youkai de clase S y señor de al menos la tercera parte del Makai, dejando caer todo su peso, poder y hambriento lívido sobre el indefenso youko.  
  
Llevaba tres días vagando por el castillo perdido en sus pensamientos. La única imagen que veía era la implorante expresión de los ojos de Kurama, lo único que era capaz de sentir eran las inútiles vibraciones del ki del youko en un desesperado intento por manipular alguna planta - Aunque no había ninguna cerca de él, Yomi se había ocupado de eso - que le liberara de aquella agonía.  
  
El joven youkai se dejó caer en la cama con un suspiro. No debía dejar la puerta abierta, eso le exponía a una visita sorpresa de su padre. Se estremeció sólo de pensarlo. Su padre - ¡No, no! - Yomi deseaba a Kurama demasiado. Todo era culpa de aquel estúpido zorro. ¿Quién le había pedido que viniera todos los putos fines de semana y que pasara cada maldito minuto con su padre, su libidinoso e insaciable padre? ¿Es que le gustaba ponerse a tiro? ¡Ser violado una y otra vez durante cuatro semanas enteras no era castigo suficiente! Shura empezó a sollozar. "No es suficiente. . ."  
  
Tan absorto estaba el niño en su propio tormento que no se percató del bastante mal disimulado youki del demonio de fuego que se había introducido en el palacio camuflándose entre las sombras.  
  
Con esta distracción, selló el destino de su padre.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Menudo capítulo, verdad? Es uno de mis favoritos ^_^  
  
No se os ha quedado la lagrimilla luchando por salir cuando Kurama le ha dicho Itooshi a Hiei??? A mí esa escenita me emocionó de mala manera. Y q me decís de Hiei, q está descubriendo "todo un mundo de nuevas sensaciones"? Q se prepare Yomi, q ahí va un demonio de fuego muy, muuuuuy cabreado JUAAAAAAAAASSSSSSS  
  
Aunq, ahora mismo, el que más me preocupa es el pequeño Shura, q no consigue superar ese trauma. Pobrecito, hasta a mí me da pena, y eso q me cae mal...  
  
Bueno, me despido. Espero q os haya gustado y q, para el próximo viaje en remo, Yusuke coja las biodraminas XDDDDDDDDD 


	8. Acabaré contigo

CAPÍTULO 8: Acabaré contigo  
  
Perezosamente, Yomi movió la mano para cubrir un bostezo. Estaba bastante aburrido últimamente, desde que Kurama, a saber cómo, había conseguido escapar de la habitación vigilada, la habitación donde Yomi guardaba su juguete, su precioso kitsune. La verdad era que Kurama le había proporcionado más que suficientes "sesiones privadas" de diversión, aunque su característica falta de cortesía ante las tiernas atenciones de Yomi habían puesto a prueba la paciencia del monarca. Al final, claro, le había obligado a usar la violencia. Y es que el testarudo de Kurama no se hubiera dejado follar hasta que alguien le hubiera atado, amordazado y encadenado a la cama para desproveerle de su apetitosa virginidad humana. Ah, bueno, vencer la excitante resistencia del zorro ya era suficiente placer. Kurama era realmente escurridizo, no se dejaba hacer, se retorcía, intentaba escabullirse de las hambrientas caricias de Yomi. Al final, su lucha siempre resultaba inútil y la dura y palpitante carne de Yomi inevitablemente ahondaba en su dulce y virgen cuerpo.  
  
También fue una buena idea eso de encadenar al taciturno demonio de fuego que su zorro tanto adoraba. Y fue una suerte también que accediera al trueque tan rápidamente. Kurama estaba dispuesto. . . Yomi se preguntó, con mórbida y perversa curiosidad, si Hiei era capaz de imaginarse lo que le había ocurrido a su amigo. El demonio de fuego no sólo era un tremendo incordio, sino que también era increíblemente iluso.  
  
Rió quedamente imaginándose a Kurama explicando de qué iba el sexo y, más concretamente, una violación, a un boquiabierto y petrificado youkai, cuya inicial expresión de inocencia pronto sería reemplazada por una de asco.  
  
"El precio del saber, Hiei-chan" pensó con una sonrisa burlona, recordando como había reaccionado el jaganshi ante la declaración de amor de Kurama. Hiei había puesto una cara como si al kitsune le hubieran crecido dos cabezas o algo así, y se había negado en redondo a contestar. Sólo AQUELLO, ya valía por un millón de noches durmiendo solo. Aunque, claro, Yomi hubiera preferido disfrutar de la compañía del kitsune un poco más.  
  
Volviéndose hacia la mesa, cogió una botella de cristal tallado que contenía un brandy del Makai, fuerte y amargo. Se lo había hecho beber al youko para mantenerle atontado, y descubrió que el licor le hacía perder fácilmente las fuerzas, haciendo que ya no le fuera posible resistirse cuando Yomi llegaba pidiendo retozar un poco a media mañana. La verdad es que era como follarse a un pez fuera del agua - Kurama jadeaba con la boca muy abierta buscando aire, y hacía aquellos ruiditos nerviosos - pero eso le permitía a Yomi jugar con su bishounen unas cuantas horas más, obteniendo fácilmente el placer que venía buscando.  
  
Una ráfaga de youki le hizo dar un respingo y apretar fuertemente el cuello de la botella, haciendo que el fino cristal estallara en mil pedazos, algunos de los cuales se le clavaron en la piel. Así que otro intruso había conseguido burlar las defensas del castillo. Esta vez el comandante de la guardia lo iba a lamentar. Yomi iba retorcerle el pescuezo, a él y a todo el regimiento de inútiles que patrullaban las murallas.  
  
Pero, de momento, se entretendría torturando él mismo al desgraciado que se había atrevido a colarse en el castillo. Pobre iluso. . . Se preguntó si sería un rival digno que le compensara por la pérdida de su kitsune.  
  
El youki se intensificó, y la sombra que había penetrado en la habitación tomó la forma de una pequeña silueta vestida de negro. El monarca youkai dio un paso hacia atrás involuntariamente ante la fiereza de la energía que irradiaba aquellas ondas malévolas de ki. Todo provenía de la figura delgada, envuelta en una capa negra que había aparecido de repente en sus aposentos. Hiei miraba fijamente al asombrado youkai con una mezcla de ira homicida y malicioso júbilo por hallarlo solo.  
  
Yomi cambió de golpe la cara de aburrimiento que tenía hasta entonces por otra que reflejaba la furia y los celos irracionales que el youkai de fuego despertaba en él. Conque venía a reclamar sus derechos sobre el kitsune, ¿eh?  
  
- Así que. . . - Susurró, jugando con los restos de la botella entre los dedos - has venido a vengar al zorro, ¿ne, Hiei-chan?  
  
El diminuto demonio de fuego gruñó, desenvainando su katana. El chirrido del metal rozando la vaina hirió los sensibles oídos de Yomi.  
  
- No me llames así.  
  
- ¿Ne? Pero, Hiei-chan. . . ¿le has preguntado al zorrito de tu corazón POR QUÉ vino a mí? ¿Por qué tú acabaste encadenado en mis mazmorras y él en mi cama?  
  
Hiei mostró los colmillos, adoptando la posición de ataque.  
  
- ¡Sé lo suficiente¡ Te atreviste a ponerle las manos encima. . . ¡Ahora sufrirás las consecuencias!  
  
Con un atronador grito que traicionaba la sangre fría con la que normalmente luchaba el koorime, y que mostraba su alterado estado de ánimo, Hiei atacó. Yomi le bloqueó instintivamente. La afilada hoja de la katana se hundió en la carne de su antebrazo derecho, atravesándolo hasta el hueso. Hiei retiró la espada, algo sorprendido de que su ataque hubiera sido neutralizado de forma tan efectiva. El brazo de Yomi no debería ser más que un muñón sanguinolento tirado en el suelo.  
  
- ¡Kisama! Acabaré contigo.  
  
Hiei dio un salto hacia atrás para escapar de la bola de ki que se materializaba en el brazo herido de su rival. La cara de Yomi era una mueca de dolor a causa de la herida, pese a haber sido capaz de evitar males mayores.  
  
La bola abandonó la mano de Yomi, describiendo una trayectoria parabólica. Hiei se tambaleó cuando la ráfaga de ki le alcanzó en el lado izquierdo del pecho, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por una maniobra tan torpe al intentar esquivarlo. Yomi gritaba de rabia mientras Hiei saltaba para esquivar las sucesivas bolas de ki que le lanzaba. Tuvo que contorsionarse para ponerse fuera del alcance de la katana. Hiei atacaba incansablemente, afilados mandobles pasaban casi rozando el pecho del youkai de las múltiples orejas. Por un pelo.  
  
- ¡Kisama! ¿Por qué no te mueres de una vez?  
  
El ki se acumuló de nuevo en las puntas de sus dedos. El demonio de fuego no estaba del todo concentrado en la lucha, probablemente por lo que le había dicho sobre Kurama. El youki de Hiei fluctuaba inestablemente y las vendas de su brazo derecho empezaban a quemarse. Aquello se estaba poniendo feo.  
  
Canalizando su ki hacía el filo de la espada, Hiei le fustigó con hábiles estocadas. Una mirada asesina hacía brillar sus ojos escarlata febrilmente. Yomi sonrió. Aunque no podía ver la expresión atormentada del koorime, sabía que Hiei estaba a punto de cometer algún error. . . pronto. . .  
  
Era su oportunidad. Hiei se escabulló ágilmente de otro ataque, los ojos intensamente fijos en el maldito ogro, alzó la espada en posición de guardia y atacó de nuevo, gritando las palabras para invocar las llamas negras.  
  
- ¡Jaou Ensatsu Ken!  
  
Volutas de un ki oscuro salieron de la punta de su espada, Yomi se agachó rápidamente y rodó por el suelo, mostrando fieramente los dientes mientras Hiei intentaba recobrar el equilibrio. Acumuló el ki en sus manos para lanzar un último y mortal disparo.  
  
- ¡HIEI!  
  
El coro de voces que recorrió la tensa atmósfera hizo que los dos adversarios interrumpieran bruscamente su lucha. Dos figuras emergieron de la oscuridad. Alto y esbelto, vestido tan sólo con el pijama verde musgo que Yukina había traído de la casa de Shiori, Kurama estaba paralizado en la puerta de la habitación, su hermoso rostro teñido de una profunda angustia. Su delgado cuerpo temblaba, pero no a causa del aire frío propio de las noches del Makai, sino porque las dos personas que habían marcado su vida - sus dos vidas, en realidad - estaban a punto de matarse el uno al otro. De pie junto al débil youko, majestuosa y altiva, estaba Mukuro. Sus manos también brillaban a causa del ki que estaba acumulando, una visible señal de sus intenciones. Una gran entrada.  
  
Yomi alzó las manos y descargó todo el ki que había estado preparando. Vio que los ojos del youkai de fuego viraban desde los recién llegados hasta la bola de ki que se dirigía directamente hacia su cara. . .  
  
Dio un salto precipitado hacia atrás y la bola de energía explotó a pocos metros de su cuerpo. Kurama y Mukuro también fueron lanzados hacia atrás. El zorro, siempre tan caballeroso, había intentado proteger a Mukuro de la explosión (algo completamente innecesario, si se tiene en cuenta que ella era bastante más poderosa que el youko).  
  
Hiei alzó la cabeza débilmente, sintiendo los efectos que la opresiva fuerza del disparo de Yomi había conseguido causar en su cuerpo, haciendo que le dolieran todas las articulaciones. Kurama estaba tirado encima de su jefa, la explosión había hecho un corte en sus labios sensuales y la sangre se deslizaba por su barbilla.  
  
- Kurama. . .  
  
El zorro y la reina youkai intentaron ponerse de pie. El ataque de Yomi había volatilizado todo lo que previamente amueblaba la habitación. Allí donde la bola de ki había detonado, el suelo estaba ennegrecido y agrietado, y un pequeño cuerpo se hallaba tirado en medio de la mancha negra, temblando de dolor. Yomi cayó al suelo, las fuerzas abandonaron sus piernas cuando reconoció el ki, familiar para todos, que emanaba de aquel cuerpo infantil herido mortalmente.  
  
Su grito se oyó al mismo tiempo que el de Kurama.  
  
- ¡Shura!  
  
El youko y el youkai se lanzaron a la vez sobre el cuerpo del niño. Los ojos de Kurama se llenaron de terror al encontrarse frente a frente con el hombre que le había atormentado durante tanto tiempo. Pero la lástima, la inmensa piedad que le despertaba la víctima inocente de toda aquella locura, superó su deseo de correr a resguardarse entre los brazos de Hiei. La cara de Yomi era una mueca de angustia, mientras el zorro abrazaba silenciosamente al niño que agonizaba. Su hijo, había matado a su propio hijo. . .  
  
El cuerpo de Kurama empezó a emanar una luz verdosa, canalizando su ki hacia el cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos. Sus ojos esmeralda brillaban, antes de que las lágrimas empezaran a bajar por sus aterciopeladas mejillas.  
  
- Kurama. . . - Oyó la voz preocupada de Hiei intentando abrirse paso, a pesar de sus sentidos todavía embotados. Oyó el crujido de la ropa de Mukuro que intentaba ponerse en pie, alta y orgullosa, su ojo bueno centelleando con la dureza del acero.  
  
- Esto es el fin.  
  
Un sollozo sacudió el maltrecho cuerpo de Shura, y el chico trató desesperadamente de alzar la cabeza hacia Yomi.  
  
- Padre. . . por favor. . . libérale. . .  
  
Kurama le apretó contra su pecho, dejando que su ki fluyera más intensamente hacia el cuerpo del niño, lo suficiente para mantenerle con vida hasta que pudieran llevarle a un hospital. . . "Por favor, Inari. . ."  
  
Yomi tan solo estaba quieto, sin saber qué hacer, observando como su mayor enemigo se esforzaba por retener el alma de su hijo en aquel cuerpo herido. Le desconcertaba semejante acción por parte del youko que una vez le traicionó, el youko que quiso matarle, el youko que tanto había sufrido en sus manos, el maldito zorro que había tenido que soportar, noche tras noche, su endiablada pasión y las caricias forzadas.  
  
- Kurama. . . - Su voz estaba teñida de un terror y un remordimiento indescriptible, le costó mucho salir a través del nudo que se había formado en su garganta - sálvale. . .  
  
En el hermoso rostro se dibujó con una triste sonrisa. Kurama cerró los ojos y transfirió todo su ki al cuerpo ensangrentado de Shura.  
  
- Lo haré - Las lágrimas seguían bajando por su pálida piel - Pero nunca te perdonaré.  
  
El youkai de las seis orejas bajó la cabeza, su alivio fue casi tan grande como la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.  
  
- Yo tampoco me lo perdonaré jamás.  
  
Y Kurama se desmayó. Su cuerpo exhausto fue recogido instintivamente por el rápido demonio de fuego.  
  
Mukuro le hizo una señal con la cabeza, tomó a Shura de los brazos de Kurama, y ella y Hiei se marcharon hacia sus propios dominios.  
  
***//~~~  
  
Le despertó el fresco aroma de sus queridas rosas y el calor proveniente del ki de cierto demonio de fuego al que tenía unas ganas inmensas de abrazar. Y deseaba hacerlo ya, en ese preciso instante.  
  
Kurama se estiró perezosamente, parpadeando hasta que su visión se aclaró. Un círculo de caras sonrientes - bueno, excepto una, quizás - le rodeaban. Estaba en un hospital ningen, eso lo podía asegurar por la sobria decoración que, a decir verdad, nunca le había gustado (parecía ser un hecho que todos los hospitales, en cualquier sitio, tenían ese toque monótono y deprimente que intensificaba la sombra de la muerte presente en muchas de las habitaciones).  
  
La cara de Yusuke, que mostraba una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se colocó sobre la suya para examinarle.  
  
- ¡Hey chicos, al fin se ha despertado! - Gritó, innecesariamente, tirándose encima de la cama para dar un entusiasmado abrazo al desconcertado kitsune.  
  
- Ya pensábamos que no te ibas a despertar nunca - Dijo Kuwabara, serio por un momento, sonriendo ampliamente después.  
  
- Koenma-sama recibió tus documentos de defunción el otro día - Añadió Botan. Se la veía realmente aliviada de que su jefe no hubiera tenido que iniciar el doloroso proceso de sellar los papeles de Kurama - Intentó retenerlos el mayor tiempo posible.  
  
Yukina asintió, sus ojos escarlata algo ariscos, seguramente por todo lo que había tenido soportar, haciéndole de canguro a un youko en estado de shock.  
  
- Le transferiste todo tu ki al chico, hasta que sólo te quedó lo estrictamente necesario para mantenerte con vida.  
  
- Suerte que Hiei te pasó un poco de su ki antes de que fuera demasiado tarde - La voz seca de Mukuro surgió de una esquina de la habitación.  
  
"Vaya, ¿Mukuro en el Ningenkai? Esto si que es un acontecimiento."  
  
Por cierto. . . ¿Dónde estaba Hiei? Kurama podía sentir la fuerza de su ki no demasiado lejos, pero no había señal alguna de aquel exasperante demonio de fuego. Mukuro tenía una tosca sonrisa dibujada en su cara quemada y seguía la mirada indagadora de Kurama.  
  
- Ha salido un momento. Ya sabes que no soporta las grandes reuniones sociales como esta.  
  
Botan sonrió de oreja a oreja.  
  
- Creo que preferirá que. . . er. . . habléis en privado.  
  
Yusuke también sonrió. Kurama miraba a Botan con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, y sonrió también al ver la confusión apoderándose de Kuwabara. Se dirigió a Mukuro.  
  
- ¿Cómo está Shura?  
  
Yusuke pegó un respingo y la sonrisa desapareció de su cara.  
  
- ¿Cómo pudiste arriesgar la vida por el hijo del bastardo que te. . . torturó? - Kurama notó como Yusuke había evitado cuidadosamente la palabra "violó". Así que Yusuke lo sabía, pero los demás no. Se sintió más tranquilo. Al menos había sido capaz de guardar el secreto.  
  
- El hijo de ese bastardo salvó la vida de tu amigo - Mukuro le recordó secamente - Se pondrá bien, Kurama, y tú también. Tuve que meterle en un tanque de regeneración para evitar que muriera y que tu esfuerzo hubiera sido en vano. Hiei no quiso de ninguna manera que te metiéramos en una de mis máquinas a ti también, así que, en vez de esto, te alimentó con su ki hasta que te trajeron aquí.  
  
Kurama ignoró los guiños de Botan.  
  
-¿Y Yomi?  
  
- Enki se está ocupando de él. No tienes nada que temer - Le informó la reina youkai.  
  
Se oyeron unos suaves golpes en la puerta. A través del cristal esmerilado que dejaba ver el pasillo, Kurama distinguió la silueta de su madre, infinitamente aliviada por saber que su hijo estaba bien. Entonces, un abrupto pensamiento le asaltó.  
  
". . . Kaasan. . ."  
  
Las palabras se negaban a salir a causa del súbito miedo.  
  
- ¿Lo sabe?  
  
Yusuke sonrió y le dio unos suaves golpecitos tranquilizadores en el hombro.  
  
- No te preocupes, no sabe nada. Keiko y Shizuru hablaron con ella y le contaron que habías tenido un desafortunado accidente. Comida en mal estado.  
  
- ¿Verdad que es lista mi hermana, ne? - Añadió Kuwabara, soltando una risotada.  
  
Kurama y el resto rieron con él. Shiori llamó otra vez y Mukuro le abrió la puerta. La madre de Kurama entro, y no pudo evitar dar un pequeño respingo al ver la cara medio quemada de la mujer youkai. Le dedicó una sonrisa torcida a Shiori.  
  
- No se preocupe. Me estoy planteando hacerme la cirugía estética.  
  
Otro coro de risas se alzó mientras Shiori tomaba asiento junto a su hijo, visiblemente sorprendida por el aspecto de Mukuro. Yusuke, Mukuro, Kuwabara, Botan y Yukina se dirigieron hacia la puerta.  
  
- Bueno, ya nos veremos, Shuuichi-kun - Dijo Yusuke, diciendo adiós con la mano. Los demás también se despidieron y, poco a poco, fueron saliendo de la habitación.  
  
Mukuro se paró en la puerta. Sus ojos, el auténtico y el artificial, volvieron al interior de la estancia.  
  
- Ah, sí. Hiei dejó una cosa para ti.  
  
Lanzó algo al aire. Instintivamente, Kurama alzó la mano para cogerlo.  
  
- Dijo que tuvieras cuidado la próxima vez que te vayas de juerga con tus "amigos".  
  
Kurama sonrió. Una placentera sensación comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo mientras Mukuro cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Escuchaba sólo a medias las expresiones de alivio y los consejos de su madre. Shiori le puso una almohada tras la espalda, y Kurama se recostó plácidamente. Abrió la mano y contempló el regalo. Negra y pequeña, emanando el ki poderoso y protector de Hiei, la gema koorime brilló inocentemente entre sus dedos.  
  
"Te quiero, Hiei."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eiiiiiiiiiiiii, que esto no se ha acabado¡¡¡¡¡ Todavía queda lo mejor ^_^  
  
El siguiente es el último capítulo, y os aseguro que es fantástico. Pero, como suele pasar con los últimos capítulos, la autora ha derrochado inspiración en él, así que es más largo que los demás. Eso quiere decir que tardaré un poco en acabarlo ^^' Pero tened paciencia, si os ha ido gustando la historia, ya veréis que valdrá la pena ^_~  
  
Como siempre, espero que os haya gustado. 


	9. Epílogo

CAPÍTULO 9: Epílogo  
  
Kurama suspiró con alivio mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Había sido un día muy largo, tratando de convencer a su okaasan y al médico del hospital de que tenerlo encerrado durante más tiempo en la habitación era peor que darle el alta. Al menos podía estar agradecido de que no quedaran marcas en su cuerpo de la terrible experiencia que había sufrido, de lo contrario, hubiera sido necesario algo más que la persuasiva Shizuru para convencer a kaasan de que no había sido nada más que una leve intoxicación. Se preguntó porqué le habían llevado al hospital si Yukina y Genkai hubieran podido curarle ellas mismas, ya que la heridas que le había provocado la explosión de ki no eran demasiado serias. Bueno, tendría que preguntárselo a su "salvador" si quería enterarse.  
  
Un destello de youki y el murmullo de las cortinas anunciaron la llegada de Hiei. Kurama no supo si alegrarse de que Hiei se hubiera dignado a volver, o nervioso porque eso podía significar que venía a comunicarle que no deseaba su amor. Cortado, bajó la cabeza y se dirigió al armario para coger una muda limpia, fingiendo que no había visto al inesperado visitante.  
  
- Hn - Dijo Hiei, perfectamente consciente de que la intención de Kurama no era ni mucho menos ignorarle, sino forzarle a dar el primer paso. Bien, pues ya lo había hecho. Todos contentos.  
  
El zorro se volvió, con un pijama en las manos y sonriendo débilmente al demonio de fuego.  
  
- Hola Hiei.  
  
El koorime se quedó quieto en el alfeizar. Sus brillantes ojos rubí parecían estar esperando a que Kurama dijera algo más que el consabido saludo.  
  
Kurama volvió a colocar el pijama en el cajón. Se quitó el elástico con el que se había recogido el pelo en una cola de caballo, algo que le hacía tener un aspecto inusual. El médico le había recomendado cortarse el pelo, alegando que "absorbía demasiados nutrientes". Tal era la explicación que daba a su visible pérdida de peso. Era consciente de que debía de tener un aspecto muy frágil, después de todo lo que había pasado. Lo que el buen hombre no sabía era que el pelo no tenía nada que ver con lo demacrado que estaba, o con su depresión. Por suerte, su kasaan se había negado en redondo, evitando así que su preciosa melena rojiza tuviera un triste final entre unas tijeras quirúrgicas.  
  
- Hiei - Empezó, temeroso de decir las palabras equivocadas y alejar de él otra vez al demonio de fuego como la última vez, en las mazmorras de Yomi - Hiei, quería agradecerte. . .  
  
- ¿Hn? - Hiei parecía confuso. La sonrisa de Kurama languideció durante una fracción de segundo, pero se esforzó por retenerla.  
  
- Por. . . Bueno, por intentar vengarte de Yomi por mí - Suspiró - No creo que hubiera tenido valor para estar cara a cara con él otra vez, ni siquiera para matarle.  
  
El youkai ladeó la cabeza, incrédulo. ¿Youko Kurama sin valor suficiente para matar? Por todos los diablos, el zorro podía ser incluso más despiadado que ÉL a la hora de torturar a sus enemigos.  
  
Kurama hizo una pausa, sonrojándose al sentir la intensa mirada de Hiei sobre él.  
  
- Y. . . por salvarme la vida. Mukuro me dijo que reemplazaste el ki que le transferí a Shura con el tuyo. Seguro que hubiera muerto de no ser. . . de no ser por ti.  
  
- ¿Por mí? - Repitió Hiei, cínico. Al final iba a resultar que el zorro se había vuelto loco con todas aquellas tonterías sentimentales sobre el amor.  
  
Kurama sentía un calor insoportable en sus mejillas. No sabía por qué estaba tan nervioso. ¡No era ni mucho menos la primera vez que intentaba acercarse a Hiei!  
  
- Bueno, sí. Me salvaste la vida. Hubiera muerto de haberme quedado sin nada de ki, pero tú me salvaste.  
  
- Hn - La respuesta habitual, pero Kurama había aprendido a ver más allá de la mirada fría de aquellos ojos color sangre. Siempre había deseado retener aquellos ojos fijos en él, tan profundos, tan intensos e inexorables, tan hermosos; esperando descubrir aunque fuera una mínima grieta en las murallas que Hiei había alzado entre él y el resto del mundo para protegerse. . . Esperó a que fuera Hiei el que continuara.  
  
Hiei se revolvió, incómodo. Ya se sabía el guión, lo había repasado mentalmente una y otra vez desde aquella noche, cuando por fin estuvo seguro de que Kurama estaba a salvo en el hospital ningen. Había tomado una decisión. Iba a aceptar al zorro, iba a ofrecerle lo que, por las miradas que siempre le había dedicado, deseaba tener, lo que el mismo Hiei deseaba y que nunca, jamás en su vida, había tenido. Pero, ¡joder!, costaba hacer salir las palabras, especialmente ahora que, inexplicablemente, su garganta había dejado de funcionar. Y Kurama ahí, sonriéndole pacientemente, las joyas de sus ojos verdes, brillantes y confiados, se posaron sobre Hiei casi con adoración. . . Si le fallaba al zorro una vez más, Hiei no se lo perdonaría jamás.  
  
- Kitsune. . . - ¿Qué podía decir? ¿"Te quiero"? Eso ya lo había dicho, una vez, cuando el zorro estaba profundamente dormido. Pero. . . oh, aquello no era suficiente, ya no valía para expresar el torrente de emociones que le invadían. El pelirrojo bishounen había conseguido, de alguna manera, seducirle con su belleza, su callado aplomo, su privilegiada inteligencia y racionalidad, todas las cualidades que Hiei no poseía. ¿"Te necesito"? Si lo que llaman necesidad fuera una gota de agua, Hiei se estaría ahogando en un océano. Decir que le necesitaba no alcanzaría a explicar las punzadas que sentía en su pecho cada vez que el zorro se encontraba en algún tipo de peligro, no podría explicar su casi enfermiza, febril urgencia por proteger, por abrazarle, por hacerle feliz, por perderse en los luminosos ojos del kitsune. . . ¿"Te deseo"? Que forma tan vulgar de decir que estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera, asesinar, robar, dejarse matar. . . incluso suplicar, por encontrarse entre sus brazos, por encontrarse una vez más bajo la mirada de aquellos ojos que adoraba, y sentir de nuevo aquellos tiernos y sensuales labios sobre los suyos. Deseo, necesidad, amor. . . tan sólo eran palabras, palabras que no podía esperar que expresaran el repentino tumulto de emociones que le rasgaban por dentro y que sabía que ya no iban a soltarle. No había manera de encontrar la respuesta que estaban esperando aquellos ojos. "Maldito seas, Kurama" Pero, tal vez. . .  
  
Hubo un leve movimiento de aire y Kurama empezó a pensar que tal vez Hiei se hubiera asustado. Le había asustado con su falta de tacto, por haber pronunciado las palabras que le dejaban indefenso ante la inesperada intromisión de sentimientos en su frío corazón. Ya volvía a sentir aquel maldito picor en los ojos. Había sido una idea completamente estúpida decirle a alguien como Hiei - ¡Hiei! - que estaba enamorado de él.  
  
Su respiración se cortó y sintió una presión en el pecho. Se preguntó si sus pulmones se negaban a seguir funcionando a causa de la indescriptible tristeza que le invadía. "Hiei. . ."  
  
Un ligero cosquilleo en la punta de la nariz le trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Fuertes brazos le sujetaban tenazmente, algo que le sorprendió y complació al mismo tiempo. Sentía una calida y acelerada respiración a su lado. Kurama bajó la cabeza y se encontró con los sedosos mechones del desordenado cabello de Hiei. El demonio de fuego se aferraba a él como si todo lo demás hubiera dejado de existir a su alrededor y lo único que existiera fuese Kurama, quieto a su lado, paralizado y permitiendo que Hiei le abrazara igual que le abrazó aquella noche, en el templo de Genkai.  
  
- ¿Hiei. . .? - La voz le temblaba tanto como las rodillas. Lo único que le mantenía derecho eran los brazos del koorime.  
  
El demonio de fuego se separó ligeramente, alzando su cara expectante hacia la de Kurama. Los ojos del youko se abrieron al máximo y las lágrimas se abrieron paso pese a los esfuerzos del zorro por contenerlas, deslizándose por su hermoso y perfectamente esculpido rostro.  
  
- ¿Kurama? - Los ojos escarlata buscaban una explicación - ¿Por qué lloras?  
  
El zorro suspiró, se ruborizó y otra lágrima se le escapó por el rabillo del ojo. La ignoró. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, haciéndole temblar y que se apoyara más en Hiei. El demonio de fuego levantó una mano y le acarició la cara, forzándole suavemente a bajar la cabeza, de manera que estaban casi nariz con nariz. El youko cayó de rodillas, apoyando la cabeza sobre los fuertes y musculosos hombros de Hiei, ahogando un sollozo entre los pliegues de la suave bufanda blanca.  
  
- ¿Kurama? - Hiei empezaba a inquietarse, casi a preocuparse. Kurama podía sentir su nerviosismo con el contacto de sus cuerpos, pero no se apartó. A través de la nube de confusión que le rodeaba, notó como Hiei levantaba un brazo cautelosamente para rodearle el cuello.  
  
- Porque te quiero - El susurro de su promesa de amor. Era la tercera vez que lo decía, la única en la que obtendría una respuesta - Te quiero, Hiei.  
  
Un profundo suspiro sacó al demonio de fuego del estado de shock en el que le había sumido el placer. Sí, no era la primera vez que Kurama pronunciaba aquellas malditas palabras, pero nunca le habían parecido tan tranquilizadoras, tan envolventes y tan. . . bueno, tan amorosas, simplemente. De repente no era capaz de controlarse, puso una mano bajo la barbilla del zorro y le hizo levantar la cara hacia él. La humedad de las lágrimas había dejado unas marcas brillantes en sus pálidas y hundidas mejillas. Tan hermoso. . . le dolía ver aquella belleza presa del dolor.  
  
Tímidamente, casi dudando, besó aquellas lágrimas. Su salado y cálido sabor se extendió sobre sus labios como una fiera llamarada, sintió como si un extraño fuego le devorara, más ardiente que el que él mismo hubiera invocado jamás, contrastando con los escalofríos que corrían a lo largo de su espalda.  
  
En un primer momento, Kurama se puso tenso. El sedoso contacto de los labios de Hiei sobre los suyos le asustó, el doloroso y demasiado fresco recuerdo de YOMI besándole le producía un profundo dolor en el pecho. Pero se relajó cuando las rudas, aunque sorprendentemente suaves manos de Hiei le acariciaron, sin exigir nada, tan sólo reconfortándole, tal vez consciente de lo que había sufrido. Cálidos dedos acariciaron tímidamente su nuca. Cerró los ojos y permitió que aquellos tiernos labios recorrieran las marcas que habían dejado las lágrimas en su cara.  
  
Las dulces atenciones de Hiei continuaron hasta que sus mejillas estuvieron completamente secas. EL youkai examinó el rostro del zorro para ver cómo le había quedado, sus ojos brillando de placer.  
  
- No llores más - Ordenó, retirando los mechones de cabello rojo que caían sobre los ojos del zorro. Más lágrimas se acumularon en aquellos ojos - Kurama. . .  
  
Los ojos del kitsune se posaron abruptamente sobre él, dos profundas lagunas verdes que hacían que Hiei se ahogara en un mar de deseo, de amor, de necesidad. Las mismas emociones que no había sabido expresar. . . excepto quizás. . . quizás. . .  
  
- Itooshi - Murmuró el zorro, inclinándose hacia delante, sus labios sensuales rozando los de Hiei, como la caricia de las alas de una mariposa. Una oleada de calor se extendió por el cuerpo del demonio de fuego.  
  
Un pequeño sollozo implorante se escapó de la boca de Kurama y Hiei la cubrió con otro beso, esta vez con la boca abierta, su lengua recorrió la cálida boca de Kurama en una suave caricia, siempre atento al estado emocional de zorro. Era la primera vez que besaba a alguien así.  
  
La lengua de Kurama empezó a moverse para luchar con la de Hiei, deseando borrar cualquier resto de la fiereza de Yomi que pudiera quedar en su mente. Un gemido surgió de la garganta de Hiei, yendo a parar al interior de la boca de Kurama, mientras el zorro le dejaba tomar el control del beso.  
  
- Kurama. . .  
  
El zorro gimió cuando los brazos de Hiei se cerraron alrededor de su cintura, cálidas manos acariciaban su espalda por encima de la ropa, enviando destellos de placer a través de todo su cuerpo, completamente dócil ya a las caricias cada vez más ardientes del koorime. ¡Dios, cómo lo deseaba! Como quería sentir aquellos brazos sujetándole, atrapándole con su fiero deseo, deseaba aquellos labios sobre los suyos, sobre su cuerpo, que le dieran placer sin ningún tipo de reserva. Cómo deseaba aquel consuelo, aquella confirmación de que Hiei le amaba, de que le amaba a pesar de lo que había pasado con Yomi. Podría hacerlo. . . por Hiei. . . LO HARÍA. . . tan solo si él se lo pedía. . . si se lo pedía. . .  
  
Hiei se separó casi abruptamente, arrancando un gemido de deseo insatisfecho del kitsune, que estaba, inevitablemente, jadeando por falta de aire. Unos brillantes ojos verdes le observaban con curiosidad, medio cerrados.  
  
- Kurama. . . - No acabó la frase. El nombre quedó flotando en el aire. ¿Cómo podría decirlo? ¿Cómo podía tan siquiera pensar en. . . en. . . sabiendo por lo que había tenido que pasar el kitsune? - Kurama, yo. . .  
  
El zorro se le quedó mirando, mostrando su silenciosa conformidad.  
  
- Sí, Hiei. . . - Y Hiei sintió como casi se le paraba el corazón cuando el zorro mordió sus labios, desesperado por superar su reciente y traumática experiencia a favor de aquella nueva sensación - Yo. . . Por favor, ayúdame a olvidar. . .  
  
Suaves labios se posaron sobre los suyos, haciéndole callar, silenciando sus miedos, y haciéndole silenciosas promesas que, esta vez, estaba seguro de que se cumplirían. Hiei le pasó un brazo por detrás de los hombros, el otro por detrás de las rodillas y levantó al zorro en brazos. Todo el rato sus labios saborearon, calmaron y reconfortaron a Kurama.  
  
Le acostó tiernamente sobre el futón, interrumpiendo el beso para apartar, con una caricia, los mechones cobrizos que caían sobre su cara. Kurama cerró los ojos al contacto de aquellas suaves manos. Quería. . . necesitaba sentir el cuerpo de Hiei contra el suyo, que le tomara y le hiciera suyo.  
  
- ¿Kurama? - La pregunta se escuchó una vez más, mientras notaba como unas manos descendían para desabrochar su camisa.  
  
Su única respuesta fue una pequeña señal de conformidad con la cabeza. Hiei dudaba. . . Kurama se enderezó un poco para besarle mientras el youkai lentamente se colocaba sobre él, el calor de su cuerpo emanando oleadas de deseo que el zorro ni siquiera sabía que era capaz de sentir.  
  
El fuego corría por las venas de Hiei. Descendió para disfrutar una vez más del sabor de su zorro. SU zorro. Sus labios ascendieron desde la boca para besar los párpados cerrados, la línea de la ceja y su perfecta nariz. Describió con sus labios un camino desde las ahora ruborizadas mejillas del zorro hasta su oreja derecha, introdujo la lengua en los intrincados recodos, dándose tiempo para disfrutar de su sabor. La dulce piel de Kurama emanaba cada vez más calor bajo sus caricias y eso le estimulaba enormemente.  
  
- Hiei. . . - El ruego sofocado y el sonido cristalino de aquella hermosa voz, como el susurro de una suave brisa, corrió como una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba experiencia para complacer a su zorro. Kurama estaría satisfecho con lo que él le ofreciera.  
  
"Confiar. . .", pensó una porción de su mente que aún se mantenía fría. "¿Podré entregarme tan ciegamente con él lo hace, sabiendo que eso podría debilitarme seriamente, que ahora, no sólo tendré que cuidar de mí mismo sino que también deberé protegerle a él?" Un rápido vistazo al rostro del zorro, extasiado de placer, y cualquier rastro de duda que pudiera quedar en su mente, desapareció, al darse cuanta de que haría lo que fuera por ver otra vez esa expresión en la cara de su amante.  
  
Amante. Sí, la palabra sonaba bastante bien y le quedaba perfecta a su zorro. Kurama era su amante.  
  
Decidió apartar de su cabeza cualquier otra reflexión con la que pudiera distraerse. Bajó un poco para posar sus labios sobre el cuello arqueado de Kurama, devorándolo con el fuego de las emociones que le habían estado quemando por dentro aquellos últimos días.  
  
Kurama ladeó la cabeza, dejando el cuello a merced de la succión de los labios de Hiei. En algún lugar de su mente, perdida entre la fantasía y la realidad, notó como se desabrochaba el cuello de su camisa, dejando su piel expuesta al frío aire de la noche, un brusco contraste con las ardientes caricias del koorime. Los labios de Hiei se movían despacio, suavemente, desde el cuello hasta esa porción de piel tan sensible que lo une con los hombros, y chupó con cuidado, la punta de sus colmillos apenas rozando aquella piel tan delicada. Kurama ronroneó de placer. Más. Quería más.  
  
Abrió los ojos sobresaltado cuando la succión se volvió violenta y los dientes se cerraron sobre su piel. Los colmillos se clavaron casi con voracidad, haciendo brotar sangre. Hiei retrocedió y lamió los pequeños puntos rojos en una silenciosa disculpa. Se levantó y miró fijamente a Kurama, los labios apretados.  
  
- Nadie se atreverá a volver a tocarse nunca más. Antes tendrán que matarme - Declaró, sus ojos brillando fieramente sobre la cara del kitsune, extasiada de placer. Kurama abrió los ojos desconcertado, pero inevitablemente regocijado. Hiei le estaba haciendo una promesa para toda la vida, y sabía que aquello le resultaba muy difícil, teniendo en cuenta la preferencia del koorime por la soledad.  
  
Hiei dejó su promesa flotando en el aire y continuó con su propósito original. Apartando la camisa de la enfebrecida piel del youko, esparció ardientes besos sobre el cálido y blanco torso, sus manos acariciando la tersura del pecho de Kurama.  
  
- Hi-Hiei. . . - Jadeó, excitándose ante las caricias del youkai, que poco a poco le estaban enloqueciendo, arqueándose, haciendo lo que hiciera falta para conseguir lo que deseaba, lo que fuera con tal de sentir aquellos labios otra vez contra su piel, con más fuerza, proporcionándole más placer.  
  
El deseo en su voz no pasó inadvertido. Los cálidos y húmedos labios de Hiei se cerraron sobre uno de los pezones, torturando al otro con los dedos. Su lengua acarició con insistencia aquella zona tan sensible, hasta que Kurama tuvo un pequeño espasmo de gozo. Entonces se retiró para cambiar de lado. Kurama gimió, retorciéndose, mientras trataba de abrirse paso entre la nube de placer en la que Hiei le había sumido para tirar de la bufanda blanca. Sus dedos dieron con el cierre de la capa, y luchó con él con impaciencia, hasta que la prenda cayó, deslizándose sobre los hombros de su amante con un sensual siseo.  
  
Era una lenta y exquisita tortura sentir a Hiei moviéndose sobre su pecho, los labios posándose casi imperceptiblemente sobre él, lamiéndole, haciéndole estremecer, dejando un rastro húmedo por donde quiera que pasaban. Kurama estiró de la camiseta de Hiei para sacarla de los pantalones. Su amante tuvo que levantar los brazos para que se la quitara. Sus manos se desplazaron inmediatamente para desabrochar los pantalones del koorime, gimiendo mientras Hiei tiraba de su propia ropa, hasta que los dos estuvieron deliciosamente desnudos el uno contra el otro, el calor de sus cuerpos enviando sacudidas de una intensa felicidad a través del cuerpo de Kurama, directamente hacia sus ingles.  
  
Las manos que habían estado jugando con sus pezones bajaron, deteniéndose para acariciar los firmes músculos de su abdomen. Hiei bajó la cabeza y Kurama vio como una pequeña lengua rosa se hundía en su ombligo. Jadeó. Aquel contacto estaba produciendo pequeñas explosiones de necesidad de algo más que le hacían estremecer. Su mente se iba quedando en blanco poco a poco, hasta que todo lo que podía ver y sentir era a Hiei, Hiei acariciándole, Hiei recorriendo su cuerpo y besándole en todos aquellos puntos que abrían las puertas del placer, arqueándose hacia Hiei y agarrando los enmarañados mechones del cabello del demonio de fuego, empujando su cabeza hacia abajo, dirigiéndole hacia aquel ardiente dolor que crecía entre sus piernas.  
  
- Aaaaah - Jadeó otra vez, cuando aquella boca húmeda y caliente, tan llena de promesas, bajó un poco más para depositar más besos en los tensos músculos de sus muslos. Podía sentir el sedoso tacto de las manos de Hiei moviéndose despacio desde su estómago hasta llegar a la carne endurecida., rozándola con la punta de los dedos. Escuchó el grave ronroneo del demonio de fuego, sintió el cosquilleo de su respiración en su ingle. Kurama se estremeció. Era demasiado. Demasiado placer para soportarlo.  
  
- Hiei. . . Por favor. . . - Suplicó, en un desesperado susurro.  
  
De repente, el peso había desaparecido, también las manos que le acariciaban y los suaves labios. Kurama buscó en la oscuridad, los ojos abiertos al máximo, esperando que el youkai no hubiera decidido largarse y dejarle a medias de todo aquello. Volvió a tumbarse contra el colchón cuando Hiei se recostó de nuevo sobre él, ejerciendo una suave y cuidadosa presión, de nuevo sus manos descansando sobre el pecho de Kurama, acariciando la piel cubierta de una ligera capa de sudor, besando suavemente el hueco de la garganta de su amante, lamiendo y saboreando, disfrutando del sabor del sudor que atrapaba su lengua. Se echó hacia atrás, deslizando las manos por el dorso de las rodillas de Kurama, levantándolas. El zorro tuvo que apoyar las piernas sobre los hombros de Hiei, suspirando de placer al sentir los avances del youkai. Obligó a Hiei a acercarse más, hasta que la punta de la erección de su amante quedó dulcemente colocada en la entrada de su cuerpo.  
  
- ¿Kurama? - Hiei jadeó, dándose cuenta por fin, de lo que de verdad deseaba, consciente de que iba a tomar el control de su zorro, y que este le iba a entregar lo mejor de sí mismo. Se lo iba a entregar a él. . . a él. . . Kurama se estaba entregando a sí mismo, todo lo que era, a ÉL.  
  
- Sí, Hiei. . . - La descarnada necesidad en aquella voz ronca y jadeante era casi dolorosa - Tómame. . .  
  
Hiei gimió imperceptiblemente ante el sonido de aquella voz. Los ojos escarlata se entrecerraron mientras se introducía despacio, cuidadosamente, en el cuerpo de Kurama. El zorro emitió un sonido entre un sollozo y un grito, abrazándose a Hiei, ahogando los sonidos que pudieran salir de su boca contra los hombros de su amante. "Joder, eso duele. . ." Pero Hiei era tan cuidadoso. . . Los dulces besos con los que cubrió su cara, las caricias de su lengua en la oreja de Kurama y su cálido aliento sobre su piel, le distraían maravillosamente de las punzadas de dolor que causaba la penetración.  
  
Hiei hizo una pausa para dejar que Kurama se acostumbrara a la intromisión. Dios, Kurama era tan estrecho. . . Deseaba moverse desesperadamente, pero temía lastimar a su zorro, temía que cualquier movimiento demasiado brusco por su parte invocara los horribles recuerdos que Kurama estaba tratando de contener.  
  
El zorro alzó las caderas, arqueándose, intentando que Hiei empujara más, sentirle más profundamente dentro de él. El dolor poco a poco era sustituido por tremendas oleadas de placer que le hacían sacudirse y le dejaban completamente indefenso ante los avances del koorime. Un profundo gemido amenazaba con salir de su garganta, pero Hiei le cubrió la boca con la suya. Simultáneamente, se retiró un poco y empujó otra vez, siempre con la misma suave presión que tenía a Kurama extasiado, temblando cada vez más. Quería más, más rápido y más fuerte. Y lo quería ya.  
  
- ¡Hi-Hiei!  
  
Hiei salió casi completamente y volvió a empujar, haciendo que Kurama se arqueara otra vez, gimiendo. Las piernas de Kurama se cerraron tras su espalda, haciendo que se introdujera más profundamente, apretándose contra él, su cálida y dura erección presionada entre los dos cuerpos temblorosos. El mundo entero se condensó en un solo punto, desvaneciéndose ante sus ojos. Hiei dio otra sacudida más fuerte, sintiendo una tormenta de emociones poseyéndole, intuyendo que algo más intenso estaba a punto de llegar mientras el lazo de las piernas le atraía hacía el interior de aquel dulce y suplicante cuerpo. Desesperadamente, su mano bajó hasta la erección de Kurama. Sus dedos se cerraron sobre la carne temblorosa, apretando.  
  
Kurama jadeaba sobre su hombro, rojos mechones empapados de sudor pegados a su hermoso y ruborizado rostro, su pecho subía y bajaba luchando por respirar mientras intentaba alcanzar aquel maravilloso alivio, tratando de proporcionar a Hiei el mismo éxtasi que él buscaba. Las caderas de Hiei le golpearon en una brusca sacudida, haciéndole temblar y sollozar.  
  
- Ahora. . . - Suplicó, apretándose contra su amante, gimiendo mientras Hiei tocaba algo dentro de él que, inevitablemente, le elevó más allá de las palabras.  
  
Aquello que Hiei tenía en la mano latió, temblando violentamente mientras Kurama trataba de ahogar un grito, abrazando a Hiei todavía más fuerte, y los dos pudieron sentir como una corriente de infinito e incontenible éxtasis les atrapaba en su dulce sopor. Kurama sintió el cálido líquido de Hiei derramándose dentro de él y se agarró fuertemente al demonio de fuego ante la violencia de su propia explosión.  
  
Los dos cuerpos se apretaron el uno contra el otro, muy fuerte, durante largos y maravillosos instantes. Finalmente, Kurama se desplomó sobre el futón, débil y exhausto. Hiei dio unas cuantas sacudidas más, apretando más, introduciéndose más, antes de retirarse, sus ojos escarlata todavía aturdidos por la explosión de pasión.  
  
Juntos, se tumbaron el uno junto al otro, bebiendo de aquel sentimiento de satisfacción entre la penumbra de la habitación, antes de que Hiei se estirara un poco y cogiera la manta para extenderla sobre los dos. Estrechó posesivamente a Kurama entre sus brazos, besó los párpados cerrados del zorro, apoyando la cabeza de Kurama sobre su hombro, y escondió la cara entre la fragante melena pelirroja.  
  
Su último pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido fue una extrañamente filosófica reflexión sobre lo inadecuadas que resultaban las palabras para explicar el significado de lo que es la posesión.  
  
- Ai shiteru, Kurama.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Ya está¡¡¡¡ Al fin se acabó el sufrimiento y la parejita podrá ser feliz ^^  
  
Q sepáis que me lo he pasado muy bien traduciendo este fic. Espero q halláis disfrutado tanto como yo. AH¡¡¡ Y debéis saber q vuestros rw me han animado mucho y han sido un gran estímulo.  
  
Esto es todo. De momento UAAAAAA JA JA JA JAAAAAAA  
  
Hasta la próxima¡¡¡¡¡ ^_^ 


End file.
